


The Hidden Secrets

by Wolff_Eyess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alpha - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Resurrection, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, Witches, beta, domestic abuse, omega - Freeform, succubi, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolff_Eyess/pseuds/Wolff_Eyess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peak within the mind of the abused</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The screaming down stairs has been going on for a good hour and a half; my mother was yelling at my father because he had yelled at her and brought up cheating and that I wasn’t really his daughter. I’m now just sitting in bed waiting to see what is going to happen, is she gonna leave and leave me with him or is he going to leave? I heard something slam and then heavy footstep coming up the stairs; my mother had left. I coward in the corner on my bed waiting, but when nothing came I got curious. I mean, whenever they argue something ends up happening, and when it doesn’t it is a little weird. I climbed off the bed slowly, not to make a lot of noise and tip toed to the door. I pulled it open slowly and stuck my head out to see all the doors closed and the house silent. 

I walked out of the room just to be shoved against the wall beside my door, “You are so fucking nosy.” He had my hair around his fingers as he held my head forcefully against the wall, my cheek was starting to ache as he put more pressure against it. “Why aren’t you asleep you dumb brat?” I couldn’t say anything, my throat was refusing me the option, “ANSWER ME!” I winced as he yelled in my ear, “I..I…I couldn’t sleep from all the yelling.” His eyes narrowed as he shoved me to the ground, making me land on my knees. The sound of my knees hitting the hardwood floor was loud, I was sure they would have bruises. He yanked my head back and took a deep breath, “I was unaware I had to cater to you, to be quiet while you’re sleeping.” I shook my head and opened my mouth but he tightened his grip, “I’m not finished,” I was shaking, pure fear was consuming me. “Harold!” My mother’s voice echoed through the house as she ran up the stairs to where he was holding me, “Let her go!” She reached for his hand but ended up getting a back hand to her left cheek, making her fall. My father tossed me away from him as he turned to my mother, “Kelly!” My eyes widened as I stood up and went after him, I was unaware of my actions until he had turned around and grabbed my face. His left hand had wrapped its self around my jaw, his thumb was right above it as his fingers dug into the right side of my cheek, “How dare you try to challenge my authority!” I could feel the soreness in my face already and I knew for sure I’d have huge bruises to deal with. “Harold, leave her alone!” He released my face and turned toward my mother; she looked at me and motioned with her head for me to go in my room. 

I was reluctant but went in there anyways; I didn’t like leaving my mom with him. My father and my mother have been married for a good twelve years. When I was born, they agreed to wait until I was a little grown up before getting married. I was my mother’s flower girl, the wedding was perfect. Our family was like all the others until I hit twelve years old and my dad found out that my mother had cheated on him before I was born. From then on the yelling, the screaming, the drinking, everything went downhill. I climbed into bed and sighed, my cheeks hurt; I groaned as I remembered I had gym tomorrow. 

My door creaked open, waking me up, followed by a light touch on my shoulder. “Sweetie, time to get up.” I rolled over and looked at my mother, just to see she had a black eye and some other bruises, I went to say something but she covered my mouth and shook her head, “Get ready before you’re late.” I nodded and sat up. I hated how my mom didn’t want to talk about what happens, she avoids the subject and moves on. I climbed out of bed as she left the room; it was oddly silent in the house and quite cold. I went to my closet and changed into some jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I put on some makeup quickly; I was running behind, but not by much. My hair was easy to straighten seeing as it already was straight; My raven black hair was down to my lower back as my green eyes complimented it perfectly. I did the rest of my routine before I slipping on my pull-over sweater and grabbed my bag. I jogged down the stairs coming face to face with my father. “No later by 4. You come straight home.” I pulled my eyebrows together, which he thought was a challenge, “What, not good enough for you? Huh?” I shook my head backing up, “Stupid bitch, get back here!” He grabbed my wrist and yanked me, getting two inches from my face, “Don’t you ever fucking challenge me!” He shoved me, making me land on my hip, pain shot through it and down my leg, almost bringing tears to my eyes. “Hurry up, you’ll be late for class.” He smirked and walked away. I lifted myself up, limping to the door; today wasn’t going to be a good day. 

While I walked to school, Hannah and Michael caught up with me, “Hey girl, why so glum?” I looked up from the ground and shook my head, “Not glum, just tired.” Which was true, after the whole thing with my dad I hadn’t been able to go to sleep. “Yeah sure, anyways…” I cleared my throat and sighed, “So, how was your party?” This subject lightened Hannah’s mood and darkened Michael’s. “Oh my god, it was huge! Everyone was there!” I laughed and nodded looking down, “Well, almost everyone. I really wished you’d come.” I sighed, looking at Michael, “What’s got you so down?” He shrugged and looked up at me, “Nothing. Hey what happened to your wrist?” I looked down and saw that my dad had left a hand print on my wrist. “Oh, I hit it on the counter yesterday.” He narrowed his eyes and shook his head, “Yeah, okay.” I sighed as Hannah stayed quiet knowing not to push the subject anymore. “Test in Chem. today, you ready for it?” She was looking at me smiling, “Unlike you, chem. isn’t my favorite subject. So no, I’m not.” We laughed as we walked onto campus, “Michael!” We all turned to the right to see Olivia, the nicest girl to have been born, waving Michael over, “I’ll see you guys later.” He rushed off not even taking a second look back. 

“They hooked up at the party, he doesn’t like talking about it.” I laughed and nodded, “Did you hook up?” She giggled and looked away from me just as Sarah and Rebecca walked by, “Look Bec, it’s the hoe of the party.” They both laughed and continued walking, “Hannah?” She was red faced and staring down at the ground, “I slept with Trevor.” I froze, “Football quarterback Trevor?” She nodded slowly and sighed, “After it was over I’m sure he went to them and told them every detail.” I felt bad for Hannah, she’s had a crush on Trevor since fourth grade and when she finally gets her dream night with him, it’s ruined. “I’m sorry.” I gave her a hug, and in the midst of that hug, I caught a man staring at us. He had blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, and right beside him looked like a female version of him; them both being equally amazing looking. Hannah pulled away and wiped her eyes, “Let’s get to English.” I nodded and looked behind her again to seem them gone. 

“Can anyone recite the first line for me?” Mrs. Connor was droning on about Shakespeare as I stared out the window not looking forward to gym next period. “Miss Myers?” I turned to the front as I heard Sarah snicker to Rebecca how I wasn’t following along, "One fairer than my love? The all-seeing sun Ne'er saw her match since first the world begun." Mrs. Connors smiled and nodded, “Good job. Sarah, you’re up next.” I turned to Sarah to see her panic as she searched her page for the line I had just read; I rolled my eyes as I looked back out the window. The bell rang shortly after Sarah started to read the page, “Got away with this one Miss Scott, You start tomorrow.” She groaned and slammed her book shut, “Enough Sarah.” She rolled her eyes at Mrs. Connor and walked out of the room. I got up with my books and made my dreadful trip to the locker room. 

I unfortunately didn’t have this class with either Hannah or Michael, so which meant I’d be silent the whole period. As I was sliding my shorts on Olivia from three lockers down came up to me, “Hailey, what happened to your hip, looks painful.” I looked down to see a huge bluish green bruise the size of a tennis ball on my hip, “Oh, I hit my hip on the counter last night.” She nodded slowly and looked up at my face, “Alright.” She backed up before turning all the way around, heading out of the locker room. I need to start covering these bruises up, they are getting too noticed. I shut my locker before slipping on my jacket and shoes. “Come on girls, let’s head out to the fields.” The rest of the girls in the locker room groaned and walked out the door with Coach Spooner following behind, “Myers, let’s go.” She was standing at the end of my row glaring at me, “Just tying my shoe ma’am.” She shook her head and crossed her arms. 

“One mile run today. You’ll be partnering up with Coach Kyle’s class.” Coach Kyle’s class was filled with football players, soccer players, and weight lifters, so naturally all the girls squealed with delight. “Morning Norah.” Coach Spooner turned and laughed, “Speaking of Coach Kyle.” He laughed as his class joined ours in line, “Do your warm ups.” There were equal amount of boys as there was girls so everyone pared up, me being the last one seeing as I wasn’t popular or well known. “Hi.” I was doing my toe touching when someone walked up, “My name’s Wyatt.” I turned to my left looking up; a tall, black haired boy with what looked like grey eyes, and extremely handsome, “Uh, Hailey.” I stuck my hand out as I stood upright, “Nice to meet you Hailey.” I smiled shaking his hand, “Not to be rude but, I haven’t seen you before.” He laughed and shook his head, “My brother and I just moved here, today is our official first day.” I nodded and looked at Coach Spooner to see her motioning for us to go to the mile start. “We better go.” I pointed to our class and he nodded, “That would be best.” He laughed and started to walk toward our coaches, “What class are you in?” he looked down at me and laughed, “Weight lifting.” I nodded and looked down, the weight lifting class was almost as worse as the football class. “You?” our class consist of the gymnastics and aerobics class, “Aerobics.” He raised his eyebrows and smiled, “So I should be keeping up with you then?” we both laughed “Doubt I’d be faster than you.” He shrugged and waited beside him, “Alright, how this works is you run the mile together. If one of you stops for a breather, the other stops as well, no leaving the other behind. GO!” 

Everyone looked at each other before Trevor and Abby started running, “Come on.” He started running, looking back at me. I jogged beside him, while keeping my head down, “So, where did you move from?” He looked down at me and smiled, “We’ve always lived here, we just moved schools.” I nodded and sighed, “That’s pretty cool, why’d you switch?” He laughed and turned around, running backwards, “You’re nosy.” He laughed again as I rolled my sleeves up, “Can’t help it.” I laughed as he watched my actions. His face hardened as his eyes stopped at my wrist. I quickly pulled my sleeve down and sped up, “Hailey!” I didn’t stop as I sped up, but didn’t get far; He grabbed my arm softly turning me around. “Hailey, what happened?” We were the last people still out running, and I’m sure they weren’t waiting. I squared my shoulders and looked up at him, “Nothing, I hit my counter.” He narrowed his eyes and inclined his head, “Your counter is the shape of a hand?” I ran my hand through my hair and turned, “Don’t worry about it.” He stood there as I ran to the end where neither of our classes were waiting. 

I went into the locker room to see it completely empty, which meant the classes were still outside. I sighed as I went to my locker and changed into my clothes; I needed to go somewhere. I took a deep breath as I pushed the locker room doors open and quickly walked to the library, my sanctuary. I went to open the door when it was pushed open and two people came out. The door knocked my books out of my hands before I got to look at the people, “I am sorry.” Hands went to my books as I reached for them, “It’s no problem.” I looked up to see the two blondes from earlier, “Oh.” I grabbed my books from the boy’s hands and stood, “Do I know you two?” They looked between each other before back at me, “Not to our knowledge, do you?” I shook my head and smiled, “I don’t. My name is Hailey.” I stuck my hand out and the boy grabbed it, “Derek.” His hand was replaced with the girls, “Darla.” I smiled and looked at my watch, “It was nice meeting you, but the bell is going to ring soon and I need to return these books.” They nodded and smiled, “It was nice meeting you too.” They said it in unison before turning and leaving the building. 

“Good morning Hailey.” Joan smiled up at me before grabbing the books from my hands, “Morning.” While she scanned my book I couldn’t help but think how weird those two siblings were. I shook it off and walked to the stacks to get another book. “Good morning darling’, how may I help you?” “Nah, I’m going to just roam the stacks for a book.” His footsteps came towards where I was, the voice didn’t sound familiar, but for some reason it gave me the feeling of being calm, like I knew him. He rounded the corner and immediately started to look at the books. He wasn’t real tall, he had his black hair cut short, and his arms were a little bulky, “You know it’s not very nice to stare.” He was looking at me now, his hazel green eyes boring into mine, “Uh, sorry. You just reminded me of someone.” He laughed and walked toward me turning back to the books, “Sorry, but I don’t play for your team. But I’m sure you’ve seen my brother if I look familiar.” My brows frowned which made him laugh, “I’m gay.” I shook my head and sighed, “Who’s your brother?” He laughed and turned toward me, “Wyatt.” My eyes widened as I took a step back, he sent him to talk to me no doubt. “The name is Jasper or Casper, whichever.” He stuck his hand out and smiled, “Hailey. Why Casper?” He shook my hand and smiled wider, “I’m the whitest one out of my family.” We both laughed as the bell rang, “Well I got to go.” He nodded as I passed him, “Nice meeting you by the way.” I turned and smiled, “As to you.” I quickly walked out of the library and up the stairs to my math class. 

I plopped down beside Michael and he inched away, “What’s up with you?” He shrugged and turned to me, “What’s up with you?” I pulled my brows together and pulled the sleeves down on my jacket, “What you mean?” He rolled his eyes as he took his trigonometry book out. “Michael, what?” He shook his head as Mr. Jones cleared his throat. “Take out this weekend’s homework and pass it to your neighbor.” I took out my homework and handed it to Michael as he handed me his, which was extremely organized compared to my mess of work. Michael didn’t talk to me through the whole class which made me worry that I did something to make him mad at me. Lunch was just as quiet between the three of us as trig was between Michael and I. “Test next period, you ready?” I shook my head at Hannah and sighed, “It’s going to be bad I think.” She laughed and popped a grape in her mouth, “You think that about every test.” I shrugged, “Hey.” I hadn’t realized someone was talking to me until Hannah, wide eyed, tapped my leg and pointed behind me, “Mind if we sit with you?” I turned around to see Derek and Darla, “Uh, I suppose.” Hannah made room scooting closer to Michael who’s expression seemed to harden as he was forced to scoot next to me. “Uh, I’m Hannah.” Hannah stuck her hand out to Darla smiling, “Darla, and this is Derek, my brother.” Michael and Hannah shook their hands and instantly started talking, but I wasn’t interested in shopping or fixing up old cars. I let my eyes wonder the courtyard until they landed on Wyatt and Jasper, they were sitting on a planter laughing, but I swear I could see Wyatt glancing in this direction, “You know them?” I turned to my left to see Derek inclined toward me looking at the brothers, “I just met them today, you?” His face hardened as he shook his head, “No.” He leaned back and put himself back in Michael’s conversation. I checked my watch and decided to get up, “Where you going?” I looked at Michael and shrugged, “Does it matter?” I picked up my food and backpack and walked away from the group. I had two more classes before I had to go home, something I did not want to do, I wonder what he’d find… 

“Oh, sorry.” I blinked and looked down to see my stuff on the ground, “What happened?” I looked up to see Jasper, “Sorry, I was walking backwards and when I went to turn around I slammed into you.” My brows frowned as I bent and picked up my stuff, “Alright.” I slid my backpack back on my shoulder and went to walk away when Jasper cleared his throat, “Uh, how did you not know what happened?” I turned around and shrugged, “Deep in thought.” I waved and continued to walk away, “Hailey, wait!” I just wanted to be alone, I worked my jaw as I turned around, “Yes?” He smiled and came up to me, “Wanna hang with me? Wyatt went to class early and left me alone.” I sighed and smiled, “I was actually gonna go to my class. What do you have next?” He took out his schedule and passed it to me, “You have chemistry with me.” He smiled and took the paper back, “As does Wyatt.” I froze, he’s the last one I wanted to talk to. “Really?” He nodded and smiled, “Well let’s go to class.” He linked his arm with mine and tugged me toward Mr. Randal’s class.


	2. The Longing

“Good afternoon Miss Myers, what brings you in early?” I smiled and pulled from Jasper’s grasp, “Just wanted to study before the test.” He smiled and nodded his head, “Books are in the cabinet if you need them.” I nodded and turned to see Jasper and Wyatt in my seat, “Oh, Hailey.” I turned back to Mr. Randal to get handed a paper, “New seating chart.” I looked at it to see I had moved over one and Wyatt had taken my original spot, Jasper and Hannah were at the same table across the room. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath and walked over to my new seat, “Hey Hailey.” I nodded my head and took my binder out, as I was pulling it out of my bag it fell apart and fell on the floor. I worked my jaw, rubbing my hand over my face before squatting down and collecting my things. “Need help?” Wyatt’s chair scooted back, “No, I got it.” I grabbed my papers and binder and stood to see Wyatt staring at me. “What?” He shrugged and went back down to coping notes. I took my jacket off, ignoring Wyatt’s glances at my wrists. I went to grab a book and the bell rang, I mentally screamed and went back to my desk. I went to sit down and my pencil rolled down to the other side of the table, I reached for it and right before I was going to grab it a hand caught my sore wrist. I winced and looked up to see Wyatt starring, no, glaring, at my upper arm. I looked down to see my sleeve had rolled up and another bruise was there, “Let go, Wyatt.” Hannah walked in and Wyatt let go and sat back in his seat. I placed my left hand under the table and placed my head in my right, “Alright class, put everything away and get out a pencil.” I put everything back in my bag and looked at Wyatt, “My pencil is on the floor near you, can you grab it?” He leaned to the left and then tossed it to me, “Thanks.” 

The test was handed out and we were given thirty minutes to finish it. The second I opened it, I was lost. My confidence hit rock bottom as I groaned quietly when I read the first question; I sat there a good minute rereading the question. When time was up I was surprised I had finished, I didn’t understand any questions. Mr. Randal walked around collecting the test which gave me time to lay my head on my crossed arms. My father would kill me if I failed, I shivered at the thought of his actions and sat up. “How’d you think you did?” I looked diagonally left to see Wyatt inclined toward me, “Not so good.” He shook his head and leaned back, “I’ll correct them tonight and I should get back them to you tomorrow.” He placed them in a drawer and went to the white board, erasing the previous class notes, “Get a pencil and paper out for notes.” Class went by slowly Mr. Randal droned on and on about chemical reactions and such, as I just sat there doodling. Hannah took fantastic notes, seeing as this was her favorite class, so I’d be able to copy her notes later. 

The bell rang announcing class was over, “That test was so easy!” Hannah was yanking on my right arm enthusiastically as we walked to art, “Let’s wait here for Michael.” I sighed and nodded, I didn’t understand why Michael was being so rude toward me but I guess it’s his own reason. “MIKE!” Hannah waved her hand in the air while jumping, making her black curls bounce. I looked at Michael to see his head down with his hand holding the strap of the backpack slung over his shoulder, his black hair was hanging down over his eyes, but I knew he was rolling his eyes, “Twins or not, I’m sure he hates you right now.” She looked at me and rolled her eyes, “Being twins have nothing to do with me embarrassing him.” We laughed as she linked arms with her brother, “We’re off to see the wizard!” I made a face and yanked my arm away, “Oh nu uh, I’m not gonna walk with you if you’re going to sing The Wizard Of Oz song.” She pouted and sighed, “You’re no fun.” She stuck her arm out again and tugged Michael and I to class. “Afternoon guys.” We all smiled at Mr. Greene and took our seats, the square table sat four but luckily our class didn’t have a large amount so we sat three at the table. Hannah sat beside me as Michael sat in front of me. We heard heels hit the tile and all our head turned toward the door, her red shirt complimented her blonde hair and fair skin perfectly, even in this horrible lighting. “Darla!” I turned toward Michael as did Hannah. She smiled and walked over to our table, taking a seat beside Michael. “Hey guys.” She smiled, her teeth being amazingly straight and white, she had an accent, nothing I really could put my finger on. “What are we doing?” Michael smiled and turned toward her, “We are doing warm ups.” Her brows frowned and looked at me, “Warm ups?” I took out a paper and sighed, “Mr. Greene gives us a word and we draw about it. It’s to start creative thinking.” She nodded and took out lined paper and turned to where Mr. Greene was writing the word. 

The tension at the table was excruciating, Michael was stealing glances at Darla as she worked. I knew Hannah knew why Michael was being distant with me, but I just didn’t know why she wasn’t talking about it. “Alright class, get out your brushes and start working on you projects.” I shifted uncomfortably in my chair as everyone got up and got their stuff. “How come you aren’t getting up?” I looked up from the table and smiled, “Forgot mine.” She nodded as she got up and went to the front. My father had found my painting and got angry and tore it in half. I crossed my arms on the table and rested my chin on them, “Where’s yours?” I looked up to see Mr. Greene, “I forgot mine at home.” He raised an eyebrow at me and shook his head, “You know I don’t like when students take their projects home.” I nodded and sighed, “I know, I’m sorry.” He nodded and walked away, “Forgot?” I turned to see Michael sitting down with his canvas, “Yeah.” He rolled his eyes and sighed, “Alright then.” This time I heard it, his mumble, “Never stops lying.” I narrowed my eyes and sat up, “Excuse me Michael?” He looked up and froze, “I’m a liar now?” He raised his eyebrow and tilted his head, “Really? You have to ask?” I shook my head as Darla sat down, “What I miss?” I shook my head again and shrugged, “Nothing.” She looked at Michael to see him with his head down. 

When school ended I wanted to be as far from Michael as possible, “I’m gonna hang back and go check out some books.” Hannah sighed and nodded, “Alright, love ya.” She hugged me and walked away with her arm linked through Michael’s. When they were far from the school I started to walk home. I knew I’d be late, which made me not want to go home. I didn’t care that I was taking my time ‘cause I was already late. When I walked onto my street I wasn’t surprised to see my father standing outside waiting for me with his arms crossed. I walked up to him and received a back hand to the left side of my face, making my head whip to the right. “I asked you one thing, to be home on time, and you didn’t listen.” Tears rolled down my cheeks as I held my face. He grabbed my upper arm where he had left a bruise and made me face him, and at that time a car passed, very slowly. I turned to my left and watched the black Sudan drive by; my father’s grip loosened and released my arm, “Get in the house, now.” I readjusted my backpack and climbed the stairs toward the front door. When I opened the door my mother engulfed me in a hug, “Hurry up the stairs.” I nodded and went up the stairs to my room, shutting and locking the door behind me. The car didn’t look familiar, but why would it go down my street slowly? I climbed on my bed, opening the window and taking my homework out of my bag. I looked toward my closet and saw the torn project. I took a deep breath and sighed, and opened on my binder taking out my English homework. I heard dinner being made downstairs, but as hungry as I was, I was not going to be near my dad. I decided to take a shower and head to bed early seeing as there was no reason to be up. 

The past week seemed to drag on, nothing interesting, no new bruises, which surprised me. It was Sunday night and the yelling had picked up, I couldn’t tell what they were saying but I didn’t want to be caught up in it. I decided to lock my door before I went to bed just to be sure I wouldn’t get caught in the crossfire. Early in the morning the sound of heavy knocks pounded on my door woke me up, “Get the fuck out here.” I climbed out of bed and walked toward the door unlocking and opening it cautiously, “Who the fuck said you could lock this door? Huh?” I looked down and took a step back, “No one.” He grabbed my face forcing me to look at him, “Exactly, no one.” He was about to say something else when my mom rushed up the stairs, “Harold! Let her go!” His hand tightened on my face before releasing it and turning around, “Excuse me?” My eyes widened as he back handed my mother making her fall down the stairs, “You should learn to keep that mouth of yours shut.” My eyes widened as she hit the floor and laid there motionless, “HOW DARE YOU!” I went to punch him but he caught my right wrist squeezing it, before he shoved me toward the wall; my back slammed against the wall making me gasp as pain shot through my back and left side on my chest. I crumpled to the floor clutching my side, “As you should learn as well.” He smirked and walked away. I crawled down the stairs and sat beside my mom, “Mom?” My right hand clutched my side as my left touched her face, “Mom? Are you okay?” She groaned and turned toward me, “Hailey, are you okay?” I nodded and helped her sit up, “What’s wrong with your side?” I shrugged and took a deep breath, instantly wincing. “You need to get to school hun, you’re late.” I shook my head and stood helping her up, “No, I’ll stay with you.” She shook her head and grabbed my shoulders, “School is better than here.” Something in her eyes caught my attention, regret or sympathy. “Mom?” She shook her head and pushed me up the stairs, “Hurry.” I nodded slowly and walked upstairs and got ready. 

I walked into the main office to see Wyatt filing behind the counter; I quickly readjusted my posture which made me wince, “Hailey?” I looked up to see Wyatt looking at me with his brows pulled together. I cleared my throat and walked up to the counter, “I need a late slip.” Every time I took a breath I winced, and every wince was noticed by Wyatt. “Um, why?” I tilted my head to the side and looked at him weird, “’Cause I’m late?” He shook his head slightly before pulling a slip out, “Jane.” I heard something drop before a short pudgy woman came out, “Oh Hailey, how’ve you been?” I smiled and readjusted my backpack, wincing at the movement, “I’ve been good.” She looked me over and came closer to the counter, “Oh deary, are you feeling alright?” I nodded smiling, “Just fine. I do need to get to class though, I’m late.” She nodded filled out the note that Wyatt took out, “What’s the reason for being late darling?” I hadn’t thought of a reason while I was walking, so I just stood there staring at the counter, “Hailey?” I looked up and smiled, “Car troubles, sorry I was trying to think if I missed a test or something.” She nodded and handed me the note, “Well, have a wonderful rest of the day.” I smiled and took the note, “It was nice talking to you.” She nodded and went back to what she was doing in the back, “Let me walk with you, please?” I shook my head as I walked out of the office, “Hailey.” As I was walking out the door, he grabbed my arm and turned me around, “Hailey, what happened?” I raised an eyebrow and shook my head, “Nothing.” he sighed and poked my side, making me cry out in pain, “That, what happened?” A tear fell down my cheek as I shook my head, “I can’t Wyatt, just leave it alone.” I wiped my face and turned walking down the hall, holding my side. “I can’t just leave it.” I froze before my anger flared, I turned around and stomped toward him, “Yes, you can. You aren’t involved, it is none of your concern.” He shook his head and rubbed his face, “I am involved, I have the knowledge Hailey.” I shook my head, “Leave it alone Wyatt, please.” His sighed, “Fine, but tell me one thing,” I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow, “Why, what happened for this to happen?” He gestured toward my ribs and looked me in the eyes, “I was late, like I am now.” He shook his head, “No. That’s not all.” I shook my head, “If I tell you, will you stop talking about it?” He nodded and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. I unfolded my arms and shifted my weight, “I was late getting home.” His eyebrows rose, “That doesn’t explain the ribs.” I looked down and sighed, “I had locked my door and I was shoved against the wall hard.” Tears fell down my face but I quickly brushed them away, “Hailey…” He outstretched his arms which made me in turn take steps back, “No. You got what you wanted, I don’t need your sympathy.” I turned and rushed down the hall, luckily I was only 20 minutes late. 

“Ah, it’s nice of you to join us Hailey.” I turned red as Mrs. Connor took my late note, “Hurry and take your seat, I’m assigning homework.” I nodded rushing to my seat , Hannah narrowing her eyes in wonder as I took my seat beside her, “What happened?” I shook my head and took out my notebook. I didn’t like having someone know about what happens at home, it made me feel uneasy. I didn’t hear the bell until Hannah was yanking on my arm, “Come on, time for you to go to gym.” I blinked and stood up, “Alright, Hurry to class Hannah.” She smiled and hugged me, making me wince. “See you at lunch!” I smiled as I watched her bounce away. I walked to class, dressing quickly and making it to warm ups to see the two classes mixed again. Wyatt walked up to me and smiled, “I know I’m the last person you want to speak to right now, but I just want to be your friend. Okay?” I looked up and sighed, nodding. “WARM UPS!” We did our warm ups and the class was doing the mile again, “Keep with your partners!” The whistle blew and everyone was off. Every time I took a running step, I just felt like screaming. “How’s your ribs?” I narrowed my eyes at him, “Oh, do you think you can sit with Jasper and I today at lunch?” I nodded and started to walk, “Okay.” He smiled and slowed to my pace, “I have one more question, when did it start?” I looked away from him and sighed, “When I was twelve.” He stopped but I continued, “Twelve?” I nodded and sighed, “Why?” “My father doesn’t believe I’m his daughter because my mother had an affair.” He caught up and placed a hand on my shoulder, “I’m so sorry.” I shrugged his hand off and worked my jaw, “Whatever.” 

When we finished, our classes were already playing flag football on the field, “Well they wasted no time at starting without us.” I nodded “I don’t really care for football.” He looked down and I knew he wanted to play, “Go, play.” He smiled and jogged onto the field. I watched him, he was completely into it, his face was hard as he watched the player with the ball, when he took the ball from midair he sprinted across the field, Trevor on his heels. I looked at the teachers to see them facing the opposite direction flirting with each other. When I turned back Trevor tackled Wyatt to the ground retrieving the ball, “Hey!” Trevor laughed and walked toward Wyatt, “Yeah?” Wyatt squared his shoulders and faced Trevor, “It’s flag football, not tackle.” Trevor laughed at him turning back to his friends. Wyatt was a good three inches taller than him and twice his size, when Wyatt smirked I knew it wasn’t going to end well for Trevor.


	3. The Longing

Trevor was running up the field with the ball, avoiding the hands reaching for him, with Wyatt close behind him. Wyatt leaped from the ground wrapping his arms around Trevor’s waist making him fall straight onto his face. Everyone froze as Wyatt stood up, taking the ball from Trevor’s hands, “Hey! Wyatt.” He turned around, I swear his eyes were a different color; like a green. His eyes landed on me and I swear I saw them fade back to grey. Coach Kyle was watching him walk toward him as Coach Spooner helped Trevor into a sitting position. Coach Kyle took the football and threw it back into the game to get it started as he escorted Wyatt to the men’s locker room. I watched them leave as the rest of the class played, completely ignoring them. I decided to head back to the locker rooms before everyone, just too finally be alone. I kept thinking about what Wyatt will do when he got home; call the cops? Tell his brother and parents? I didn’t want people to know, I just wanted to take care of this on my own. 

Lunch came, it ended up just being Jasper and I, “Where’s your brother?” He smiled and swallowed his bite of sandwich, “Detention.” I laughed with Jasper and nibbled on my grape, “You have grapes every day, aren’t you hungry for something else?” I looked down at them and shook my head, “No, I like grapes I could eat them every day.” Which was a straight lie, I was so sick of eating grapes, I despised them. He shrugged and took a bite of his sandwich, “So, how long have you guys lived here?” He looked up and smiled, “Forever. Our mom wanted us to be social for his last year and my junior year.” I nodded and smiled, “So, you’re a junior. How’d you manage senior classes?” He raised his eyebrow and smirked, “I don’t look smart?” He laughed as I shook my head, “No no, that’s not what I meant. I meant it as how’d you get them to put you into Chem, they are usually strict on that sort of thing.” He nodded and smiled, “I know what you meant; I begged.” We laughed as he finished off his sandwich, “So, how’s your day going?” I froze before repositioning myself, “Alright, yours?” He nodded and stretched, “Tiring, I’ve done nothing all day.” He smiled before looking past me, dropping his grin, “You know them?” I turned around to see Derek and Darla along with the twins staring at us, “No, I bumped into them at the library and then they asked to join our group last week. They said they didn’t know you guys.” His face hardened before he turned toward me, “We’ve known them for a very long time, they like to lie a lot.” I turned back to see Derek brushing his thumb against Hannah’s cheek making her blush, “Don’t trust them.” I turned toward him to see him looking at them, “What?” at that moment the bell rang bringing Jasper back making him stand up pulling on my arm, “Let’s go darling, our chemistry test scores awaits us!” I laughed as he tugged me down the hall. 

Wyatt was already in his seat scribbling in his notebook intensively, “Afternoon brother, we missed you at lunch.” He rolled his eyes and shook his head, “Fuck off.” Mr. Randal clapped his hands together before gesturing for Jasper to take his seat, “I’ll pass back your test before we continue our notes from yesterday.” I placed my bag on the table before I allowed the black table tops to cool my heated arms, “How are you feeling?” He didn’t look up as he asked it, “Fine.” He nodded and glanced up at me, “How much trouble did you get into?” He laughed and shook his head sitting back, “Not much at all, just detention for the lunch. It was hilarious.” I nodded and pushed my hair behind my ear, “Myers and Chambers.” He slid our test toward us face down before moving to the next table. The numbers were bright red; 89%. I just wanted to jump up and down and scream, “What did you get?” I looked up at him and smiled, “89%, you?” He slid his paper toward me smiling, “98%? Damn it.” I looked behind him to see Jasper smiling pointing at the red numbers on his paper; 100%. “Let me guess, one-hundred percent?” I nodded and looked at him, “How’d you know?” He raised his eyebrow laughing, “He’s a fucking genius.” 

Notes took up the entire period, half the class fell asleep, including Hannah. “Alright class, read chapter 18 in your books and do your own notes that you can use on the test tomorrow.” The drone of the bell broke the silence following Mr. Randal’s announcement, making everyone start talking and packing up. “Come on, we’re gonna be late.” I looked up to see Hannah, her face slightly red from her arm and a mixture of angry and impatient. She glanced at Wyatt as I packed my stuff up, “Bye Wyatt.” He smiled as he put his notebook away. “Goodbye Hailey.” Hannah looped her arm through mine and tugged me impatiently down the hall to art. “There you are.” Michael looked at Hannah and when he looked at me he turned around, “Come on.” Michael walked in front of us as Hannah walked with me, “So, you decided to sit with someone else?” I looked at her to see her brows pushed together as she avoided looking at me, “Yeah, they asked if I could sit with them.” She looked at me and smirked, “Them? There was only one.” I laughed and shook my head, “The guy I sit by in chem was supposed to be there, he tackled Trevor during flag football and hurt him. He had detention today.” She laughed, all hints of anger disappearing, “I wish I could have been there.” I nodded as we walked into class. Darla was already painting and was sitting in my seat, I tilted my head and looked at Hannah to see her unphased, “Darla, you’re in my seat.” She looked up and shook her head, “Mr. Greene told me to sit here.” I pulled from Hannah’s grip and walked up to Mr. Greene’s desk. 

“You gave my seat away?” He didn’t look up from his book as he handed me a slip, “You’re dropping me?!” He nodded and looked up, “Three day’s you’ve haven’t been productive.” I worked my jaw and stomped out of the room, slamming the door against the hallway wall as I left. This was my father’s fault, he ruin’s absolutely everything I enjoy. I felt angry tears stream down my face as I stormed down the hall toward administration. As I had my head down I bumped into someone, “I’m sorry.” I looked up to see Derek, “You okay Hailey?” I quickly wiped my face and nodded, “Yeah, thanks for asking.” I took a deep breath and walked around him, “Hailey stop.” I stop as he turned me around, “What happened?” I looked into his blue eyes and melted, “I got dropped from my art class, the one class I actually enjoyed.” He nodded and took a step toward me, slightly raising his arms, “I have to go, sorry.” I turned quickly and walked down the hall Jasper’s words ringing in my head, “Don’t trust them.” I took a deep breath as I entered the building, “Afternoon, how may I help you?” I handed her the slip and she sighed, “All we have is Gym and library assisting.” I smiled wide, “Library.” She nodded and filled the paperwork out. 

“Hailey!” I smiled and walked up to the front, “This is my class now.” She smiled and clapped excitingly, “Really? Yay!” She got up and wheeled out a tray of books, “Put these away would you?” She skipped to her seat and started to type an email. Time went by quickly and before I knew it, the bell rang loud, startling me. “Have a good night sweet heart.” I smiled and grabbed my stuff. 

As I walked up to my house I could hear his screaming, stuff being broken, and punches being thrown. I opened the door to see the living room thrashed along with the kitchen; silverware and pans scattered the floor. “You!” I turned to my left to see my dad rushing down the hall. I dropped my bag and took steps away from him, “WHERE IS SHE!” My eyes went wide as he grabbed my throat, “Tell me, I know she told you. Where did she run to?” I looked around, my hands pulling on his, “I don’t know, she didn’t say anything to me.” He shook his head and slammed me against the wall, holding my throat, “Don’t you dare lie to me.” I shook my head before I kneed him in the groin, making him release my throat and fall to the floor, “You bitch!” I backed away from him, tripping backwards on the chair, falling on my back, landing on forks and knives. I sat up pushing up on my hands, as he got up off the floor. I ran to the stairs, where he grabbed my foot yanking me back down, “Don’t you dare.” He rolled my over, a knife pointed at my throat, “Where did she go?” I shrugged and took a deep breath, “She didn’t talk to me about this.” He put it closer to my throat as he shook his head, “That is a lie Hailey.” I shook my head slowly as I tried to inch away, “No it’s not.” Right as he pushed it to where the tip was touching my throat the doorbell rang. 

He froze staring at the door, the tears running down my face continued, “Fuck.” He removed the knife and stood up, releasing me from his grip. He went to the door and looked through the peephole, “Who is it?” I gripped the stairs as I sat up, “My name is Wyatt, Hailey’s friend, she left her Chemistry book in class.” My eyes went wide as my dad turned around, glaring at me. “Okay, hold on let me get her.” He walked toward me and threw a rag at my face, “Clean yourself up.” I touched my neck to feel a sticky liquid


	4. Howling For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt's determination..

When the bell finally rang signaling that Chemistry was over I was startled, I was completely engrossed in the notes. “Come on, we’re gonna be late.” I peeked up to see a girl, Hailey’s friend, waiting impatiently. She glanced at me as Hailey packed up, blushing slightly before turning back to Hailey; “Bye Wyatt.” She smiled as her friend took her arm in hers, “Goodbye Hailey.” I put my notebook in my backpack as they exited the classroom. Hands clamped down on my shoulders making me jump, “You have the hots for her.” I elbowed Jasper in the side as I stood up, “Shut up.” He laughed and held something, “She forgot her book; its huge how did she manage to forget this?” I shrugged and took the book from him and walked out of the class. I walked down the hall as Jasper walked beside me, “I mean, I approve.” I shook my head and looked at him, “You’re gay.” He rolled his eyes and walked in front of me, walking backwards, “Gay doesn’t change my views on pretty, she’s gorgeous.” I rolled my eyes, “You missed your class dork.” His eyes went wide as he sped past me. 

The bell had rang a good five minutes ago, but since I had a free period I didn’t pay attention to it. As I was walking down a hall I heard a door slam followed by heavy stomps. I looked around the corner to see Hailey, face down toward the floor, and sniffling, “Hailey?” I stopped myself from walking toward her when I saw him, Derek. I held back a growl as I walked away from them, what was his plan? No way would he be interested in just some random girl. No, she wasn’t some random girl, she was a gorgeous woman stuck in a bad situation. She had told me her problem, and it seemed to me, I was the only one that knew; I smiled and I walked to my car. I had fallen asleep in the driver’s seat, late night patrols were killing me. Heavy knocks on my window almost made me phase in the car, it scared me so bad “Jeez brother, calm down.” Jasper walked around the car and took his spot in the passenger seat. “Let’s head home, I have tons of homework to do.” I nodded and started the car, pulling out and speeding away, “You look on edge.” I tightened my hands on the steering wheel and sighed “Derek, he’s trying to get to Hailey. He’s never this interested in some random girl.” Jasper nodded and tapped his chin, “Interesting observation, I noticed Darla and him staring at us at lunch.” I pulled my brows together as I turned onto our street, “Doesn’t it just make you want to run over there and talk to her.” 

Looked at him and gave him a look, “We do live like a block away from Hailey you know.” This was news to me, I did not know we lived that close. “We do?” Jasper nodded as I pulled into the drive-way. When I walked into the house my name was called, “Is that you Wyatt?” I smiled as my mom rounded the corner, “It is.” She wrapped her tiny arms around my waist, giving me a huge hug. “How was your day?” She fixed her shirt and kissed Jasper on the head. “Good, Wyatt’s got a crush.” Her face lit up as she turned to me, “Really?” I rolled my eyes as I kissed her on the cheek, “Don’t worry about it mom.” She smiled as I walked into my room, and collapsed on my bed. 

It was killing me, knowing she was at home, no more than a few blocks, with a man that abused her. Her book! I sat up quickly, ignoring the head rush I got, and grabbed the book from my bag, “Mom, I’ll be back.” I walked out the door and followed her scent through the streets; Her scent of peaches and vanilla filling my nose. I came up to a 2 story house, tan with brown shutters and brown trim, a fairly pretty house. I took a deep breath and smelt it, alcohol, sweat, and blood. My spine tingled as I rang the doorbell and everything in the house went silent. “Who is it?” I cleared my throat, “My name is Wyatt, Hailey’s friend; she left her Chemistry book in class.” I felt a panic through the door, not sure who it was coming from, “Okay. Hold on, let me get her.” I heard mumbling and then the door opened a sliver and Hailey slithered through the small opening. “Yes?” I looked her over to see her hair a mess and a small cut on her throat. I slightly growled as I was about to take a step forward her hand went to my chest, it felt like fire through my shirt, “Don’t, I’m fine.” I brought the book up and took a step back, “Here.” She grabbed the book, her fingers accidently sliding over mine, “Thank you.” 

I nodded and sighed, “How’d you know where I lived?” I shrugged and looked at her, “We live almost a block away, I saw you walking into your house when I was pulling into the neighborhood.” She nodded and sighed, “Wyatt, go home and do the homework. Don’t worry about me, okay?” She had picked up on my uneasiness which made me sigh, “My number is written on a paper on the inside, call me if you need me.” She nodded and smiled, “Don’t worry.” Her face was making me worry, she looked like she was afraid to go back into the house, “Goodnight Wyatt.” She smiled again and slipped through the door again. She was hiding something, something that I felt was important. 

When I got home I felt so uneasy, like I should have stayed. I finished my notes before I took a long hot shower. As I was lying on my bed I ran a hand over the spot she touched on my chest, when her palm touched it, it felt like my chest was going to catch fire. Not like it was painful, it was…it’s hard to explain it. I was starting to worry the more I thought of her; she wouldn’t call, she was too proud for that, but I was still worried. “Who is she?” I looked up to see my mother, “The girl you are thinking about?” She smiled, leaning on my door frame, “Her name is Hailey.” She raised her eye brow smiling, “Why do you look so worried?” as my mom spoke Hailey’s words rang in my head, “You can’t tell anyone!” I shook my head and sighed, “Nothing.” She rolled her eyes and left, shutting my door behind her. I should go over there, just to see if anything is happening. I sat up and sighed, no, she told me not to worry. I sighed and crossed my fingers while leaning on my elbows. My patrol started in an hour; it would take me close enough so if I strayed no one would notice. I got up and headed downstairs to see Jasper eating cereal while reading his chem book. “Gonna read the whole thing?” He shook his head laughing, “Just the chapter, you should too.” I rolled my eyes as he looked up, “I have my patrol tonight, I haven’t had time to really study in a week.” He nodded and sighed, “Sorry.” I shrugged and went into the fridge to get the milk from the top shelf. I drank from the carton, when I put it away my mom walked in, “Next time, use a glass please.” 

She hugged around my waist and sighed, “Good luck tonight. Keep safe.” I laughed and pulled from her grasp, “I will.” I kissed the top of her head and waved to Jasper, “See you tomorrow.” He waved back and went back to his chem book. I walked out the back door and took a deep breath, when I opened my eyes, I was on all fours and my black fur was moving with the wind. I worked my shoulders and worked the dirt beneath me with my nails, it didn’t matter how many times I changed, each time made me love it more and more. I pushed off the ground, bounding across the grass; I started at the edge of the neighborhood, which was a block away from Hailey’s house. 

I was here, luckily her backyard faced the woods that surrounded our neighborhood, a light was on upstairs, and the window was slightly open. The person upstairs was pacing, and then I saw her, her hair was a little wet, she was wearing a tank top and what looked like sweats. She glanced out the window, before lifting what was in her hands, her chemistry book; but before she actually started reading she looked outside again, her eyes stopping on me. I froze, realizing I was standing out in the open in the middle of her backyard. I looked around quickly before bolting into the trees behind me. She was leaning out her window squinting, I ran to the patrol border and started where I left off. She didn’t seem any different from when I saw her earlier. The sun was about to set over the horizon and I wasn’t even half way done with patrol. I pawed the ground before I started walking the border again. 

I was lost in thought, trying to remember our chemistry notes when a twig snapped behind me, “Hello there.” My ears perked up before I turned around. My top lip raised showing my fangs as I growled, “Now Wyatt, don’t be so rude.” A high pitch sound pierced the air, making me wince and my head bowing to the ground as I pawed at my ears. Her smell burned my nose when she stepped beside him, their scents intermingling, “Darla, what took you so long?” I looked up to see her smile, “Couldn’t forget the knife.” She pulled a silver knife from her belt and turned it in her fingers, “You know how dogs love silver.” I whimpered before barking and howling. Derek went to me, wrapping his hand over my muzzle, cutting the howl short. “Now, why would you need help?” I flexed my paws before lifting my right on and slicing his left hand making him release my face, “You bastard.” I smiled before snarling. I heard his bounds before he landed beside me, Jasper had his tongue hanging out of his mouth, “Come on brother, this is our territory.” He nipped at my shoulder and I growled, “Let’s go.” 

I growled at Darla as Jasper crouched toward Derek, who was wrapping his hand in a bandanna. Darla rolled her neck before bringing the knife in front of her, “Come on mutt.” I snapped and lunged, she cut into my upper arm before I knocked the knife from her hand, tackling her to the floor. “Oh god, Derek!” I glanced at Derek in time to see him toss Jasper into a nearby tree, making him yelp and crumble to the floor. I growled baring my teeth at Darla, my nails digging into her shoulders, “DEREK!” I opened my mouth knowing Derek was going to push me off I clamped down on his wounded hand. “Oh fuck!” I heard Darla get up and then her retreating footsteps. I bit down harder before releasing and backing up, I barked and growled, “Fuck you Wyatt.” He clutched his hand to his chest before bolting out of our territory.


	5. Knowing Is For The Tortured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey gets a little message

When I placed my hand on Wyatt’s chest, it felt so strange; like his touch made me burn, in a good way. When I came in, my father was nowhere in the house. I was surprised he would just leave like that, not even trying to listen. I was now upstairs in my room, showered and ready to start my Chemistry homework, the only class I had that gave out long homework. It was hot in my room as soon as I opened the window I felt like curling up in bed, the combination of warm and cold made my body relax to where I felt so exhausted. My stomach growled but I ignored it like I always did to avoid another confrontation with my father. I grabbed my book off my bed and held it in my hands. Wyatt’s words played in my head as I stared at the cover, “My number is written on a paper on the inside, call me if you need me.” I’m sure he knew I wouldn’t call him, but it was a very nice gesture. Wyatt made me feel content around him, like I could tell him anything and he wouldn’t judge. I smiled as I opened the book to see a piece of paper, ripped in half with his number and a note printed on it. 

If you need me Hailey, I’m here for you. 

365-8775 

Keep safe. - W. 

His words made me almost come to tears, he didn’t even really know me and he had gone out of his way to make sure I was safe. I took a deep breath, took the note and placed it under my stack of book on my desk so no one knew it was there but me. As I paced around my room with my Chemistry book in front of me, I wasn’t really reading it, I was wondering where my mom was. She had just up and left me, she left me to fend dad off by myself. I glanced outside in thought, looking over the trees and then down toward the base of them and saw something move but it didn’t really register until I thought about it. I looked back outside my window to see a giant…dog? It was a huge black dog, with green eyes that were staring right at me. It had to be about five feet tall and about 3 feet wide, it was ginormous. It took my breath away, but as soon as it appeared it sprinted out into the trees. I followed it with my eyes until it was hidden in the shadows a long ways away. I sat on my floor thinking, was it a wolf? I was never really good at telling the difference between the two. As I was thinking a loud howl broke the silence of the night but it seemed to be cut off short. I shot up to the window but saw nothing. 

Morning came too quickly, and surprisingly the house was silent, the only sound was coming from my alarm. I go up and went into my closet, taking out my dark wash jeans and my white tank top and navy v-neck t-shirt. I got dressed quickly before going into the bathroom and doing my hair and makeup. My mind wandered back to the big dog wolf thing, its eyes were so bright but it didn’t look like it wanted to hurt me as it stared at me. I burned my hand on my straightener and almost started crying. I quickly ran it under cold water and took a deep breath, I needed to focus. My finger was starting to blister and I knew it would leave a scar. I quickly put a Band-Aid on it before going back to my hair. 

I was surprisingly not late when I finally went downstairs; but when I reached the main floor I froze. Everything was cleaned up, nothing was broken and everything was back to what it originally looked like. I was caught off guard as a hand wrapped its way around my jaw, “How much does that boy know?” I shook beneath him knowing I couldn’t lie worth shit, “Nothing, I haven’t told him anything.” When he tightened his grip and winced, “I’m going to be late for school, and if I show up with any more bruises he’ll guess.” I didn’t realize when I said it, that it sounded like a challenge. He released my face and I scurried into the kitchen to get me my lunch and a snack. When I turned around my dad knocked it out of my hands, “Leave.” I looked up meeting his eyes, they looked like he was ready to murder me. I shrank beneath his stare as I inched my way around him toward the door. “Learn to keep that trap shut.” When I rushed out the door I almost bumped into someone, “Whoa, calm down speedy.” I looked up to see Derek. “Derek?” He smiled as he shoved his hands in his pockets, one hand being wrapped with gauze and an ace bandage. “Uh, what are you doing here?” I looked behind him to see Darla in their range rover, “Here to give you a ride, so you don’t have to walk. We’re going to pick up your friends as well.” He placed his bandaged hand on my back, guiding me toward the car. “How’d you know where I lived?” Darla laughed and turned wincing slightly, “We drove by when you were walking home one day.” I nodded and looked out the window, something about these two didn’t really sit right with me. 

When we pulled up to the school, we had about ten minutes to spare. “So much better than walking.” Hannah and Michael rolled out of the car as I took my time climbing out. I looked up just as Wyatt and Jasper were climbing out of their navy Tahoe. Wyatt’s eyes met mine, brightening slightly before they moved to who I was with which made his expression darken before he left, Jasper trailing behind him. I took a deep breath and walked behind everyone as we entered the school’s grounds. “Hailey?” I looked up and looked around the group, “Huh?” Darla laughed and pointed to my hand, “What happened?” Michael stiffened beside me before he crossed his arms across his chest, “I burned my hand on my straightener this morning, I was trying to go over the chapter I read last night for chemistry.” I turned to Michael and took a step closer to him, “That’s the truth.” I pushed past him and walked into the building that contained the administration office and main office. I walked to my locker, quickly taking my stuff out of my back pack and putting it into the locker. “Hailey?” I turned to my right to see Jasper walking up to me, “Yeah?” He looked a little skittish; he looked like he was in pain. “What’s wrong Jasper?” I shut my locker and he winced at the sound, “I…can I talk to you?” 

He rubbed his arm softly before sighing, “Why…why were you with them this morning?” I crossed my arms and leaned against the lockers, “Who? Derek and his sister or Michael and Hannah?” His face hardened at the names but relaxed before he spoke, “Derek and Darla.” I sighed and shrugged, “I walked out of my house and they were in my drive-way.” He nodded and glanced around, “Be careful around them okay Hailey?” I nodded and looked closely at him. He was standing strange as he clutched his side, “Jasper.” He looked up, “Are you o…” I reached out to touch his arm and he took a step back wincing, “..kay?” He nodded and looked behind him; I peeked around him to see Wyatt at the end of the hallway gesturing with his head to come on. I sighed as I saw his gaze travel from Jasper to me just to go back to Jasper. “Is he angry with me Jasper, for riding with them this morning?” He turned back to me and shook his head, “No, don’t worry. I’ll see you later.” He turned around and bolted down the hall slightly limping. “There you are!” I turned around to see Hannah and Michael. “Huh?” Hannah laughed and hugged me, “You’re so empty minded.” My brows pushed together as her insult ran through my ears, “Excuse me?” I pushed her off of me and Michael stepped beside her, “What?” I worked my jaw as I stared at her, “You just called me stupid, and you’re going to act like you don’t know what you did wrong?” She looked taken back, “Hailey, I didn’t mean it like that.” 

I don’t know what was happening, but my anger was growing, “How else was that supposed to be taken Hannah?” She didn’t say anything as she opened and closed her mouth, but no words came out. “Hailey, calm down she didn’t mean anything by it.” I turned toward Michael, “You really think I wanna talk to you? I don’t even want to hear your voice.” “Hailey! What is wrong with you?” I turned back to Hannah to see her angry, “I’m sorry I stand up for myself and there is something wrong with me?” A crowd was starting to form around us, Sarah and Rebecca were smiling as they watched, “Stand up for yourself? We weren’t attacking you!” I took a step forward and was about to say something when someone’s arm wrapped around my waist as they tossed me over their shoulder. “NO! I’M NOT DONE!” I pounded on the persons back not caring who it was. They took me down the hall and into a nearby classroom before putting me down, He took a step back and I just felt like collapsing, my head hurt. “Hailey?” Wyatt touched my face, cupping his hands on my cheeks, “Wyatt, I don’t feel so good.” His eyes went wide as my legs started to buckle beneath me. 

“Hailey? You are okay.” I opened my eyes to see I was still in the dark classroom, “Wyatt?” I turned to see him seated beside me, “What happened?” Everything was a blur, nothing seemed to be a distinct memory. “You were yelling at the twins, I took you here and you just passed out.” I sat up quickly, giving myself a head rush, “NO!” He placed his hands on my shoulders shushing me, “Calm down.” I turned to him, his hands were burning against my shoulders, without thinking I had leaned into him, my lips connected on his. He was frozen beneath me, when I pulled away he looked away, “Uh, I…” He stood up and helped me up, “We should head to the locker rooms, gym is going to start soon.” I didn’t know what had come over me today, something wasn’t right. When Wyatt left I didn’t follow, I needed to take a minute to comprehend what had happened this morning. 

This classroom was one of the many that weren’t being used due to the major layoffs they had. This class used to be my favorite, journalism. I closed my eyes and sighed; Wyatt should already be dressed and out on the field with the rest of the class. Knowing I’d skipped two classes I wasn’t looking forward to going home. I scooted back against the wall near the door and brought my knees up to my chest. As I wrapped my arms around my knees I started to cry, I don’t know what made me do it but I just let everything out. All my pain from home, the teasing from Sarah and her minions; everything came out. I was sobbing, like uncontrollable sobs. 

I was just staring out the window in front of me, watching the dark clouds start to roll in from the East my sobs had stopped; my face was sticky from the tears, and my chest hurt. The bell rang, making me jump, time to go to math. I got up, slipping out of the class room and rushed to the bathroom where I washed my face. When I looked up, my makeup wasn’t covering my jaw anymore, light bruises in shape of fingers were visible. I glanced at them one last time before I rushed out of the bathroom and to class. As my butt hit the chair the final bell rang, making everyone go silent. Michael wasn’t beside me when class started, I looked around to see him across the room, beside Olivia. I hung my head low and sighed, I had burned all my bridges in one day. I’m sure Wyatt didn’t want to see me after what I did, and I should just forget about Hannah and Michael. I didn’t listen all period and I knew I should have cause I heard something about a test but I had other things to worry about. 

Before I knew it, it was lunch time, something I dreaded; I didn’t have anyone to sit with. It’s like freshman year all over again. I grabbed my backpack and walked slowly down the hall ways, killing time. I looked up at the courtyard and saw Hannah, Michael, Darla , and Derek sitting together, and then in their spot but the planter, Wyatt and Jasper sat; laughing. I stood there ignoring the stares, Jasper looked up and started to smile at me. I looked away and walked down the hall, I didn’t want to face anyone right now. I needed to go to Chemistry so ditching the rest of the day wasn’t an option, I just decided to go to my sanctuary, the library. I felt so alone, I walked into the library to see it empty, like usual. “Afternoon Miss Myers, are you ready for the test?” It was Mr. Randal, standing by the front desk combing through the books in front of him. I nodded and walked past him and into the stacks, “Study up Hailey.” I smiled lightly at him before he left. I took out my chemistry book and sat in the corner. I opened the book slowly and started to read the chapter. In the quiet of the library, my growling stomach broke the silence. It was a terrible feeling and I hated always being hungry.


	6. Nightmares For The Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey Gets A Glance Into The Future

The bell rang right as I finished the last page, “Come on darling’.” Joan was at the end of the stack motioning for me to get to class. “Good luck on the test.” I smiled and packed up. Everyone was seated already when I walked in, and it made me question if I was late. I sat my bag on the black table top before taking my seat on the stool. “Hey Hailey.” I smiled, not looking up from my bag. “Alright class, everything off the tables, time for the test.” I pushed my stuff further down the table, out of arms reach and waited, “Hailey, what happened…” I raised my hand shaking my head, “Sorry for that.” Mr. Randal gave up papers and brought his finger to his lips, “Quiet.” I nodded and wrote my name on the top of the paper. The test was surprisingly easy, everything was still fresh in my mind and I was happy that I read before it. “Five minutes.” I was almost done when a note slid across the table. I looked at it before looking at Mr. Randal. When I was satisfied that he wouldn’t look up I opened the note. You could have sat with Jasper and I at lunch. 

I sighed and closed the paper going back to my test, “Pencils down.” I circled the last two quickly before looking up at Wyatt, which in turn looked at me. His eyes went from my eyes to my jaw, where he froze and his eyes narrowed. “Tests?” I looked up and handed Mr. Randal my test as Wyatt did the same. “Why didn’t you call me?” I turned to my right and looked up at him, “’Cause I didn’t need you, and it happened before I came to school.” I rested my forehead in my hands and closed my eyes, “Hailey, I want to talk about it.” I shook my head and looked up, “There is nothing to talk about, I shouldn’t have done it and I understand that.” I rolled my shoulders and winced at the dull pain in them from yesterday. The rest of the period was just time for us to do whatever we want, so naturally, Jasper came and sat beside Wyatt and started conversation. I just put my head down on my arms and laid there with my eyes closed. Their conversation was quiet, to the point all I heard was murmurs not actual words. 

When the bell rang, Hannah passed me looking at me for a second before leaving . I sighed, sitting at the table, “Hailey, time for last period.” Jasper bounced over to me and knelt in front of me, “Hailey?” I didn’t realize I was crying until Jasper wiped his thumb under my eye and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and cried. “Miss Myers?” Mr. Randal was walking over here, Wyatt moved quickly to my side giving me time to wipe my face and compose myself, “Yes?” I stood slinging my bag on my shoulder, “Time to get to next period.” I nodded and moved past Wyatt and Jasper. When we were in the hall Wyatt caught my wrist, turning me around, “Hailey.” When I gave no resistance to his tug he gestured for Jasper to go to class. “Goodbye Hailey.” He waved and I smiled, “Bye Jasper.” He jogged down the hall turning the corner quickly and disappearing. I looked up at Wyatt, “Yes?” He sighed and looked down, “I wasn’t upset about what happened earlier, I was just caught off guard. I didn’t know what to do.” I looked down, slightly blushing. “Hailey, what class do you have next?” I thought and sighed, “Library assisting.” He smiled, “Wanna go to the park? I have free period and a car.” I laughed and shrugged, “Might as well, missed two classes already.” I looked up at him before looking down his arm to where his hand was still on my wrist. “Oh.” He let go, making my hand drop to my side, “Let’s go.” 

My dad is going to kill me for sure.

When we were driving I decided to speak, “I don’t know what compelled me to just kiss you.” I looked at him as he looked up at the rearview mirror and then back at the road. “I mean, I didn’t feel like myself all morning.” He glanced down at me with his brows pulled together, “What do you mean?” I took a deep breath and looked outside, “I wasn’t angry with Hannah, I just snapped. Michael made a remark a few days ago which still makes me mad, but I wasn’t angry with Hannah.” He worked his jaw as he looked back out the windshield. I didn’t recognize the scenery around us as we drove, “Where are we?” I looked around to see tons of trees and the road was curving all over the place. “The best park you could imagine.” I smiled and sighed “How do you know Derek and his sister?” His hands tightened on the steering wheel, “We’ve known each other for a very long time. They don’t know how to follow rules.” 

His voice was almost scary, like he had so much built up hate, “What happened to Jasper?” He sighed and looked at me, “Derek started a fight with him last night.” My eyes widened, “Don’t worry, he won.” Derek’s hand! “Is that why Derek’s hand was wrapped in a bandage this morning?” He laughed, a loud hardy laugh, “No, that was me.” I turned toward him and gaped, “Two against one, that’s hardly fair.” He shook his head laughing again, “He wasn’t alone, and neither was Jasper.” His smile was a little too wicked for my liking. “Any more questions Sherlock Holmes?” He laughed and I smiled “None Watson.” 

When we pulled up to this wide open greenery I was a little taken back, it was beautiful. It had swings and play equipment but behind that was what looked like a cliff. I got out of the car and walked toward the grass. I was mesmerized, “Jasper and I used to live here, up the road. No one lives out here so it’s pretty deserted.” I shook my head and smiled, “How could anyone desert this, it’s amazing.” He laughed and walked in front of me, sitting facing the cliff. “Come on.” He motioned for me to sit beside him. When I sat down I was surprised to see his eyes closed, “I’ve missed this place.” It was so bright, it was like, indescribable. “Well, do you like it?” He was looked toward me, his left cheek resting on his shoulder as he held his weight up on his hands behind him, “I love it.” I smiled facing him, and was surprised when he cupped my face and pressed his lips to mine. Warmth filled me as I placed my right hand on his left cheek and leaned into the kiss. I leaned back, him coming with me. I was not myself today. He pulled away smiling, I giggled and opened my eyes, “Did you just take me out here to seduce me Wyatt?” He laughed, shaking his head, “No, it was just an unsuspected twist.” I laughed as he kissed me again. This was moving fast, I only met him a week ago, and we’re already kissing. 

Out of nowhere he froze, before he lifted his head and looked behind us. His ears moved slightly, a talent I never mastered, and his arms beside me flexed, “What is it?” I listened as I heard a low howl, something someone would miss unless they were listening for it. It was like the one from last night but this one was a different pitch. His jaw clenched as he climbed off the ground and stood, “We have to go.” I leaned on my arms looking up at him, “We?” He looked down at me, “Uh, yeah. Something might wander up here.” He wiped his mouth and then wiped it on his pants, fixing himself, he offered me a hand. “No thanks, I got it.” I stood up and walked to the car, climbing in and resting my arm on the armrest bedside me. 

He didn’t say anything as he sped home, when he pulled in front of my house I sighed, “Be safe Hailey.” I nodded once and climbed out of the car, not looking at him. He drove away and disappeared around the corner. He’s the one that kissed me, and then he just wipes it off like nothing and doesn’t explain why he was forcing us to go. I rolled my eyes and stepped through the door. When I shut the door behind me and turned around I was on the floor, my cheek burning. “What’s this I hear you ditching three periods today?” He shook his head as I sat up, which made me get another slap, “Why can’t you be obedient and do as you’re told?” I could smell the alcohol rolling off of him, this wasn’t going to end well. “And, what is this? I thought you told me you didn’t know she left!” He shoved a note in my face which was from my mother saying for me to be careful and she’d be back for me. “I didn’t know she left, I’ve never seen this note before!” He shook his head as he grabbed my hair and lifted me to my feet, “You know how I can’t tolerate liars!” I winced as he tugged me behind him to the kitchen, where he grabbed a knife from the cutting block on the counter. He tossed me on the floor; I didn’t have time to catch myself, making my head hit the tile floor. “I’m so tired of your lies, your disrespectful attitude, your disobedience, and I’m sure instead of going to class you were fucking that boy.” My eyes fluttered before shutting, the pain in my head was excruciating enough to make me pass out. 

When I woke up, I was in so much pain. I sat up and ran my hand over my forehead to feel a little gash, I groaned and looked down to see the bottom of my shirt ripped and blood covered it. I looked down to see the word liar cut into my skin. “Like what I did?” I looked up and saw him sipping his glass as he leaned on the door frame. “I’M NOT A LIAR!” He laughed and downed the rest of his drink, “Not what your stomach says.” Tears formed in my eyes as I ran my hand over the cuts. “They’re not deep enough to scar so you can calm down.” He went over to the sink and rinsed his glass. I climbed off the tile, balancing myself on the counter, I didn’t looked at him as I passed him and climbed the stairs, this was funny to him, he enjoyed my suffering now. When I was in my room I just stayed in the corner near my window like I did the night I saw that huge dog. It was dark outside, must be early morning. I debated on going to school, but I didn’t feel quite up to it yet. This was the worst my father had done to me, he broke me. Tears didn’t come when I thought they would, it was just pain in my chest; my father truely hated me. 

The day quickly turned to night, as I watched the moon come up I debated on if I wanted to turn my light on or not. I was glued to the spot and I didn’t want to move. I watched out the window as the clouds from yesterday come through slowly and start to cover some of the moon. I sighed and leaned my head against the wall. I felt weak, like if I went to bed I wouldn’t wake up for a while, I was exhausted. I closed my eyes and started to drift, when I was almost asleep the phone rang downstairs. I looked at the clock to see it was almost 7, “Yeah, we had a family emergency; she’ll probably be out tomorrow too. She might go depending on how she is feeling tomorrow.” It was my school, and he was covering for me. I went back to closing my eyes and fell instantly asleep. 

My dream consisted of that park Wyatt took me, he wasn’t with me though, but that huge dog was. It was staring at me with its bright green eyes. We were almost the same height, which made me feel intimidated, it was no dog; it was a wolf. As I raised my hand to touch it, it snarled, baring its teeth. It snapped at my hand, making me jump back. I turned and ran but I could hear it keeping pace behind me, it was closing in. Its claws clipped my calf making me fall to the ground crying out, it crawled over me, its teeth inches from my face. As its paw rose a scent hit my nose, the smell of cinnamon and butterscotch, it was Wyatt’s smell. “Hailey?” His voice was loud, but I was too focused on the sharp claw coming down toward my face. “Hailey!”


	7. We Are Only Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Meet a Piece Of Wyatt's pack--family

I was starting to get worried, Hailey hadn’t been to school in a day and a half. She seemed kind of upset yesterday when I dropped her off but nothing that could make her choose not to come to school. I was walking toward chemistry hoping to see her sitting in her chair, but she wasn’t there. When I sat down Hailey’s friend Hannah came over to me, “Hey…Wyatt right?” I nodded and turned toward her, “I know this is a long shot, but have you seen Hailey?” So her friends were worried as well, I shook my head and sighed, “Alright then.” She smiled lightly and went back to her seat beside my brother. Her smile looked worried, which made me think she knew as well, but I wouldn’t dare ask. “Alright class, get your notebooks out for notes.” As we took notes I couldn’t stop thinking if Hailey was okay. I’d go over next period, maybe Jasper would come just in case. 

The bell rang as Jasper found his way to my seat, “So, where you going today so I know not to go out.” He laughed, but I didn’t find it funny, he had gotten caught in a trap set by the siblings. “I was actually gonna ask you to come with to check on Hailey.” He rolled his eyes and followed me out of the class, “You should just leave her be, she’s probably going through something.” I know I made a promise to her but he needed to know, “You don’t understand Jasper, her father abuses her.” His eyes slowly went wide, “Is that why she had bruises on her?” I nodded and ran my hand through my hair, “I’m worried he’s done something really bad.” He nodded and looked behind me, “You have company.” I turned around to see the two girls from gym, Sarah and Robin I think, “Wyatt daring!” Sarah flung her arms around my neck, smiling up at me, “Hey sweetie, how you doing today?” I nodded and pulled her arms off my neck, “We actually have to go so…” She rolled her eyes and kissed my cheek, “Catch up with me later big boy.” She winked at me before leaving. “She gives me the creeps.” I nodded wiping my cheek off, “She gives me them too.” He smiled and walked in front of me, “Let’s go big bro.” He laughed and jogged to the car. I ran after him, following his laughter. 

He was already in the car and buckled in when I got to it, “Damn you’re slow, getting too old?” I punched his arm making him crumple, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I forgot.” He was still sore from being slammed into that tree. “Just go asshole.” I laughed and pulled out of the parking lot. “How will you know if her dad isn’t there?” I turned to him giving him the ‘are you fucking serious’ look, “We are wolves Jasper, we have VERY good sense of smell.” He rolled his eyes and looked out the window. I laughed and pulled into our neighborhood. I parked a few houses down and got out, “What are you doing?” I shushed him as I went into the trees behind the houses, “We’re going to see if he’s home without being seen.” Jasper nodded and ducked into the brush beside me. I could smell him a mile away, alcohol and mud. I wrinkled my nose and Jasper looked at me, “That’s his smell? He stinks.” I nodded laughing. I looked up to see her window was open. I crept to the end of the tree line and smelt it, blood. Well it smelt musty like it had been sitting a while. 

I was about to just climb the wall when Jasper grasped my arm, “Be careful no one sees you.” I nodded and he released my arm letting me walk on the property. The smell was stronger now, not coming from her window, but from behind the sliding glass door. I looked to see a few drops of blood on the white tile. I quickly looked around before scaling the building; when I climbed through the window I almost fell, her legs were right under the windowsill. I quickly knelt beside her to see she had a nasty gash on her forehead and some blood on her shirt. She was squirming, like she was running. I placed both my hands on her cheeks and took a deep breath, “Hailey?” She took a deep breath and smiled whispering my name. I was taken back but her face was starting to contort again, “Hailey!” I didn’t say it loud enough that her father could hear, just loud enough for her to get the point to get up. Her eyes shot open and her mouth went wide, I covered her mouth as I muffled her scream, “Hailey, calm down, it’s just me.” She squinted her eyes and touched my face, her mouth moving under my hand. When I removed my hand she repeated it, “Wyatt? It is you.” I smiled and nodded, “It is, what happened?” She shook her head and sighed, “Nothing to report captain.” She was being belligerent, “My head hurts.” I nodded and looked around, “How come you didn’t call me?” She shrugged and sighed, “I’m fine, no biggy.” She started to get up and I moved out of her way. 

She was still wearing the clothes from Wednesday. She went into her bathroom and washed her face and combed her hair, which she winced when she reached the blood incrusted hair. When she walked back into her room she took off her shirt, I quickly raised my hand to my eyes but not quick enough for me to miss the red letters etched into her skin. I shot up and turned her around, “Whoa there Wyatt, I don’t want to go that far with you.” She laughed as I ignored her and stared at her stomach. she was extremely malnutrition and the letters spelt out the word ‘LIAR.’ “Hailey, did he do this to you?” She wasn’t completely here but she looked down and sighed, “Yeah. He got a call from my school saying I ditched.” She turned back to her closet grabbing a baggy sweatshirt and pulling it over, “He told me it wouldn’t scar, which is good." 

“Come with me Hailey, you can spend the weekend with Jasper and I, where you won’t be hurt.” Her hand went into a fist, “I’m fine Wyatt, just go home. I’ll call you if I need you.” I crossed my arms and sighed, “You didn’t call me when this happened, she turned around and walked toward me, “Cause I didn’t need your help!” I felt the atmosphere change downstairs as her father got up, “Hailey?!” My eyes went wide as did hers, “Go.” I shook my head knowing if I jumped out the window and landed, she’d know what I was. “Then hide.” She shoved me into the closet as she climbed into bed, wrapping the covers around her, closing her eyes. Her door burst open as she thrashed around in her bed, “NO NO NO!!!” I could see him smirk as he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him and heading back down the stairs. She took a deep breath and went still on her bed; I pulled the closet door open and stepped out to see her staring up at the ceiling, “You should go Wyatt; Stop worrying about me, I’m not your concern.” I went to say something and she turned away from me, wrapping herself in her sheets again. “Please.” I looked down and went to the window, climbing out backwards and dropping on all fours, my hands hurt but nothing I couldn’t live with. I stared at her window in time to see her shut and lock it. “Wyatt!” I turned to see Jasper waving me over. 

When I walked past him, he bolted up and followed me, “What?” I was clenching and unclenching my fists, “What happened? Is she okay?” I shook my head as I climbed deeper into the woods, “No? What happened?” He grabbed my arm and turned me around, “What happened?” I exploded, “He cut her! He cut the word liar into her!” He was frozen, “We…we are just going to leave her?” I sighed and sat on the ground, “She doesn’t want help, she said to leave her alone.” I put my head in my hands and sighed, “So what, we give up on her, and hope she’s alive on Monday?” I shrugged and looked up, “We have no choice, we don’t own her and we have a major meeting with the Pack alpha.” He sighed and punched a tree. “I can’t believe this.” We heard a snap behind us, making me jump up and take my stance slightly in front of Jasper out of instinct. A wolf stepped out, its fur tan almost like Jaspers but lighter, “Mom, what are you doing out here?” she looked between us and phased, she was still wearing her sundress that we saw her in this morning, “Hurry home, I don’t know what you two are doing out here but the Alpha is here.” We both froze as we saw our mom’s face turn from panicked to impatient, “Come on you two.” She turned, shifting and charging out of sight. “He’s early.” I nodded and quickly shifted following my mother’s scent. I felt like an outcast when I would run with my mother and brother, they were almost the same color, and here I am dark as night. I passed my mother and bounded across the ground, dodging trees before I came up to our house, “WYATT!” Just as I stood straight arms wrapped around my arms and I was lifted off the ground, “Ansel, nice to see you.” He placed me back on the ground and laughed, “Always nice to see my nephew, where’s Jasper?” As his name was spoken he emerged from the trees, “Ansel.” He crossed his arms and sighed, “Surely you aren’t still made at me.” Ansel was technically Jasper and I’s uncle seeing as he was my father’s step brother, and he took to the part as Uncle with joy. 

“You’ll ease up eventually, Marie?” My mom popped up from behind Jasper laughed, “Sorry I left you here alone.” He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her neck, whispering in her ear, making my mom tear up and smile. “Ansel, may we ask why you have come earlier than you were supposed to?” He laughed and pulled away from my mother, “Do I need to have a reason to be a day early?” I itched the back of my neck as he sighed, “You two know what’s going to happen, I don’t know why you are worrying.” Jasper worked his jaw and growled, “Maybe because you’ll make Wyatt kill a living person.” His statement made Ansel bust up into a roar of laughter, “They are far from people, Vampires deserve to die, it’s not like he hasn’t done it before.” Jasper pushed past me and stood inches away from Ansel, “He did it because we were being threatened; he did it to protect his family. Not for sport.” Ansel growled taking a step forward, Jasper was challenging his authority and Ansel wasn’t going to let him go any further. I wrapped my arm around Jasper’s chest, yanking him back behind me, “Enough Jasper.” Ansel eased fairly quickly as Jasper kept inching toward him. “Enough Jasper!” He looked at me and winced. 

“I’m sorry.” I placed my hand on his shoulder before Ansel yanked me into the house, “Show me what you’ve been learning!” I backed away from him and cleared my throat, “Why are we in the house?” He smiled and backed away, as I watched him retreat I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I waited until he was behind me when I brought my elbow up and nailed him right in the nose. When he clutched his nose I turned and kicked him in the chest, making him land in the living room. I could hear more footsteps on the stairs as I waited, when they were around the corner I turned, grabbing him around the neck and pulled him over my shoulder, landing him on his back out of air, as he squirmed around gasping. 

Ansel wrapped his arm around my neck chuckling, “That’s my nephew!” He rubbed his knuckle against the top of my head as he tugged me outside. “You better not have broken anything.” She brushed passed us and went into the house, “ANSEL, GET THESE MEN OUT OF HERE!” He laughed and waved his two fingers and two men came out of the trees and went into the house, “Now what about you Jasper? What have you learned?” Jasper muttered under his breath, hoping Ansel didn’t hear it. Unfortunately, he did; Ansel was across the yard and holding Jasper by the throat in a matter of a second, “Go fuck myself?” Jasper was starting to panic, “Ansel stop.” He didn’t react to my words so I walked up and touched his arm, “Stop it!” He released his hand and turn toward me, “How dare you.” I looked up and growled, “He’s angry with you, deal with it. Ignore what he says.” He worked his jaw and looked down at Jasper and sighed, “What has he learned?” He wasn’t asking Jasper anymore, even though he kept his eyes on him, “Basic defense, how to patrol, and how to heal.” He turned to me and raised an eyebrow, “A healer?” I nodded and sighed, “It was his idea, the healer comes every week and teaches him little by little.” He nodded and looked at Jasper, “It fits him.” Jasper looked away from Ansel’s stare and sighed, “Anyways, I should get going. Meeting tonight at midnight.” He looked at Jasper before nodding once and stepping away from the property. “Oh, come as… your other body.” He looked around and stopped at one of our neighbors, “Alright.” He smiled and walked into the trees and disappearing. “God I hate him.”


	8. Stubbornness At It's Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt and his family

My mom was rushing to get everything organized, making dinner, straightening the living room and then cleaning up the mess she made making dinner. “Mom, calm down and come eat with us.” Our house wasn’t small but wasn’t huge, it was the perfect size that if she was down the hall I didn’t need to shout for her to hear me. “Wyatt, I don’t know what to do.” Her hair was a mess, “Eat or go take a shower.” She nodded her head as she turned and walked down the hall. It was only eleven, Jasper and I were showered and now eating our mother’s famous meatloaf at the dining table. “Are you excited to become Alpha Wyatt?” Jasper wasn’t looking at me when he spoke, his voice was low and his face was down toward his plate, “Nervous, it’s a lot of responsibility, are you excited to become my Beta?” He shoved a slice of meatloaf in his mouth before doing sarcastic excited hands, “Of course.” I laughed and took a bite of my food. The shower kicked on which made it safe to talk, “What do you think Ansel said to mom?” I shrugged and took a drink of my water, “Had to be something about dad.” He nodded and sighed, “I miss him.” Our father had died a year and a half ago, doing a basic patrol along the border, two vampires had gotten past him and torn him to pieces, The two had gone to the house and took Jasper and my mom, leaving a note. They wanted all the wolves out of the area. 

“Me too.” I had been the one to find him, I was doing patrol with him, we were supposed to be equally apart when patrolling so I wasn’t aware of the ambush until I got to the spot. “We should get ready.” Jasper pointed to the clock above the stove and sighed, “I don’t want to go.” I nodded and took a deep breath, “I’ll take care of the kill, don’t worry okay?” His tension in his shoulders seemed to loosen as I took the burden of murder off his shoulders. “Come on boys.” My mom burst through the door, dressed in dark wash jeans and a dark purple button up, her hair still wet from the shower, “It’s eleven thirty, hurry.” I was wearing just a pair of sweats as Jasper had to just get on shoes. My mom grabbed the plates as we stood up and headed to our rooms upstairs. I went into my room and slipped my sweats off, fixing my boxers back on my hips. I grabbed my jeans from my bottom drawer and my plain black t-shirt from my closet. I quickly combed my hair as Jasper leaned on my doorframe, “How’d you get in my room?” He laughed and shrugged, “Magic. Hurry up.” I rolled my eyes and combed my hair back before I shook it out, letting it hang just above my eyebrows. 

I didn’t bother getting a jacket on as I slipped my shoes on and walked down the stairs with Jasper following suit. He was wearing black jeans with a black t-shirt, his converse having the only contrast in his wardrobe. “Good, let’s go.” She held the door open for us before shutting and locking it behind us, “This is the last night you two will just be my sons.” She started to tear up before Jasper wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. “We’ll always be your sons’ mom.” She buried her face in his shoulder before laughing, “Come on, we wouldn’t want to be late.” She waited staring at me, I turned to the forest and started to run before I jumped over a fallen tree and landed on all fours, the cold dirt crumbling under my heavy bounds across the earth. It wasn’t long before two pairs of footsteps started to follow me. “Wyatt, when did you get so fast?” I laughed shaking my head and making a sharp turn toward the left now following a familiar trail. I could see the light from the fire and my heart started to beat fast, I was going to become an Alpha tonight. I slowed my run down to a fast walk, when I emerged from the trees everyone was already there. Ansel, seated in the front, his charcoal fur shining against the fire’s glow, “Welcome, everyone.” Everyone barked before Ansel gestured for Jasper and I to come up to the front, “Wyatt and Jasper, the true heir’s to the Alpha name.” Ansel bowed his head, along with the rest of the pack, all 173 of them. Jasper started to shift slowly behind me as I sat, head held high, like I had been taught. This was the moment, “Like always when a new Alpha is announced, there is a ceremony.” Glances were exchanged before Ansel barked, grabbing their attention. Before I knew it, teeth sank into my shoulder. I whimpered before I growled as my instincts took control and I started snapping at the wolf. The teeth were gone just as fast as they were there, “The title has been past, your blood has now been passed, he is now your pack leader.” Something in Ansel’s voice made me sad, he liked being Alpha. It wasn’t in his blood but when my father died the title turned to him. Everyone raised their muzzles and let out a long howl. It would be defining to a human, it hurt my ears and I’ve been a part of a pack howl before. 

The howls ended and everyone was ready for what was to come, “Alpha, you may mark your Beta.” I turned to Jasper as he closed his eyes. I bit down on the scruff of his neck and dodged his involuntary paws swipes. “It is complete!” I released his neck and backed away, “Bring out the hunt.” Ansel’s men from earlier held the arms of a young brunette girl. I whimpered as her features were almost identical to the vampire I had killed no more than a year ago so my brother and mother could escape. Hate burned in me as I remembered what Jasper had looked like when I found him, “Are you ready Wyatt and Jasper?” I nodded once and took my stance Jasper following suit. One of Ansel’s men turned her oddly before his foot landed on her shin, making a sickening snap sound; She cried out as the men released her. Ansel was now in his human form, walking to the girl and kneeling in front of her. He touched her face lightly smiling, “I would run if I was you.” Her eyes looked past Ansel to Jasper and I. Ansel stood up, fixing his black slacks and loose black button up. She scrambled around before standing and limping away. I took a step forward just to have Ansel put his hand up, “Let it get farther, not much of a hunt if she is close and out in the open.” My eyes drifted to the left, scanning over the faces of my pack until I found my mother’s grey eyes. She nodded slowly, her fur waving with the soft breeze, which carried the girls scent to us, making everyone’s fur rise. “Now.” His voice was almost a whisper as his hand disappeared behind his back, “Go Wyatt.” I pushed off the ground, my back paws cutting into the dirt. Jasper came along side me as we followed her scent. 

The hunt was the only thing on my mind, not homework, not tests, not even Hailey, just this hunt. “Split, you go left as I cut her off.” Jasper nodded as he slowed and moved to the left. I shifted slightly as I saw her pass through the trees, she knew how close we were. I pushed harder as I dodged the trees, I ran beside her before leaping, catching her calves, making her collapse on the ground. She tried to back up as I approached her, tears streaking her face. I pressed against her chest, making her lay against the ground. My alpha instinct kicked in, the only thing going through my mind was to protect my pack. She was mumbling words as I opened my jaws and placed it around her neck, Jasper approached me just as I jerked my head before hearing her go silent. “What now?” I looked up at him before I bit into the girls arm. “Wyatt, no!” I bit again before looking up, “You might want to start Jasper, or they’ll mark you as unable to be my beta.” He winced at my actions before walking to the girl’s lifeless body, before taking a bite out of her thigh. A collection of howls caught us off guard; it broke the silence of the night, making all the birds in the trees fly away. “We’re done Jasper, we succeeded.” He nodded and backed away, his fur around his mouth matted with blood. He ended up getting into it and took his aggression out by tearing her flesh. I barked at Jasper as I started to walk away from the kill site; I felt sad, sad that I had killed an innocent little girl. Maybe sixteen, probably no kills under her belt, and now she was dead. “Here they are!” Jasper shifted, and stood beside Ansel as I emerged through the trees slowly. I shifted, fixing my shirt, feeling the top of my shirt get sticky. “Messy but skilled I might say.” Everyone barked once before shifting and busting up laughing, “Time to celebrate!” While we were gone, a table had been set up and food and drinks were set on it. 

I wasn’t interest in celebrating as the realization of what I had just done sank in. I had decided to go to the river and clean up, the cold water that ran over my fingers didn’t make me stop thinking about her, how familiar she looked. She wasn’t related to the vampire I had killed, I would have tasted it, but something reminded me of her; the woman, Roxanne, Derek’s fiancée. A shiver went down my spine, the girl had the same straight brown hair as Roxanne but not the eyes. I shook the image away and splashed the water on my face. Jasper had found me and decided to do the same, “I’m sorry I made you do it Jasper.” He shook he head as he splashed watch on his chin, “Don’t be, it helped me.” I looked Jasper over to seem him almost glowing, he had liked it. I didn’t say anything as I probably knew why he was okay with it. Time passed, Jasper and I decided to stay by the river and talk about when had happened, we were now Alpha and Beta, leaders of our pack. “Dad would be proud.” Jasper nodded and smiled, “I think so too.” We were just staring up at the moon when he broke the silence, “What are we going to do with the Hailey situation?” I didn’t look at him knowing he was staring at me waiting for an answer, “I don’t think there is anything to do.” He took a heavy breath as he shook his head, “How can you say that, if we don’t do anything, he could kill her.” I shook my head sighed, “She doesn’t want our help Jasper.”


	9. Savior In A Glance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey denies help and seeks it in another

“You should go Wyatt; Stop worrying about me, I’m not your concern.” When I turned over I heard Wyatt sigh before he stumbled out my window. My head was throbbing and my stomach hurt, but when I touched it, it was already starting to scab. I sighed and brought the comforter up to my neck, Wyatt was generally worried for me, but I didn’t want to be his burden, I’m sure he had a lot on his plate without me ruining it. It was fairly quiet downstairs, but I knew he was home; I decided I should take a shower and wash the blood out of my hair. I decided to get my sweats and my long sleeve shirt, when I put them on the bathroom counter I finally really looked at the damage. My stomach was horrific, blood was smeared across the scored skin, I looked at my head and saw the small cut on my hairline. I sighed and took my shirt off, running my fingers over the letters; I wasn’t a liar. I shook my head before getting completely undressed and turning the shower on. I quickly ran to my door, locking it before jumping into the shower. 

The shampoo burnt the cut on my hairline, but I didn’t cry out. I was surprised the scabs on my stomach didn’t fall off due to the scrubbing I did to get the dried blood off from around it. My shower didn’t last very long, but it seemed like forever. I got dressed quickly drying my hair with the towel and brushing me teeth. After I brushed my teeth and combed through my now clean and straight hair. I took my towel and went to my door, took a deep breath. I opened it and stepped out of the room, I was starving and I was tired of not eating due to my fear of my father. I walked down the stairs and walked past the living room, where my dad sat, legs propped up, and the TV going. “Evening.” I froze at his voice, “Go make dinner, I’m starving.” I held my tongue as I looked down at my dad, his eyes were closed but he knew I was there, “Well go!” I jumped and walked into the kitchen, as predicted, my blood was still on the floor. I bent down, using the towel to clean it up, it surprisingly came up easier than I suspected. I threw the towel in the garage near the washer and dryer and went inside to the kitchen. I decided to make Macaroni and Cheese, his favorite. I grabbed myself a huge bowl and then poured him the rest, I put a spoon in the bowl and carried it in to him, “Here.” I held out the bowl and he took it quickly, digging into it as soon as he grabbed it. I went up to my room knowing I wouldn’t get a thank you and shut the door. 

It was a quarter to one in the morning and I decided to have my window open for the cool breeze, I was in bed the sheets pulled up to my chin as I stared at the wall in front of me. A sharp noise broke the silence of the night and I recognized it easily. It was a howl, just like the one I heard the night I saw the wolf, but this wasn’t just one wolf like it had been before, it sounded like many. As I climbed out of my bed and to my window I winced, it was so loud. I looked out over the trees that lined the edges of the neighborhood to see smoke rising between two tall oaks. It ended just as soon as it started; I just sat on the window sill staring out the window, no more than thirty minutes later another group howl started. It sounded like excitement; it made my heart beat hard as I listened to it. When it ended everything got quiet besides the birds that flew away from near the smoke. So there was more than one of those huge wolves, this for some odd reason made me smile. It was so quiet in the house that I could hear the TV downstairs turn off and his heavy slow footsteps climb the stairs. I held my breath until he passed my door and walked down the hall to his, where he shut his door hard. I wondered how long this would last, him not getting angry and taking it out on me. I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them. 

I ended up not being able to sleep, I just sat on the window sill and watched the sun rise. I decided that I should go for a run, get a little sun and fresh air. I slipped on some running shoes and tied my long hair into a messy ponytail, making sure my bangs covered the cut on my forehead. I opened my drawer and grabbed my iPod from beneath my socks and underwear. I opened the door quietly and peeked around the corner to see my dad’s door still closed, and his snores still being produced. I quickly shut my door and tiptoed down the stairs, grabbing my jacket out of the hall closet on my way. I put the ear buds in my ear and started to run out of the neighborhood at a steady speed. The sun was just at the middle of the trees, which meant it was around six in the morning, my dad wouldn’t be up for another three. I jogged for a good ten minutes before I got to open road where the forest ended and the sun showed, no longer being blocked. 

I wasn’t aware at how far I had gone until I ended up in town., I waited at a cross walk and took a break. I wasn’t out of breath surprisingly, but I was still exhausted. When it turned white I started to run back toward my house. I just got out of town and was jogging up the hill when across the street a man ran by. He had on a tank top and shorts with his iPod strapped on his arm which had a tattoo above it. He glanced at me and smiled, not only was his body beautiful, his eyes and teeth were as well. I smiled back and kept jogging; he looked familiar but not really. When I reached that dreaded tree line which meant I was close to the neighborhood I felt something behind me. I turned around and almost fell backwards, I wasn’t expecting him to be so close, but he caught me and steadied me, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” I smiled and took out my headphones, “No problem.” He took a step back and stuck his hand out, “My name’s Ansel.” I took his hand and smiled, “Hailey.” His eyebrows pulled together before he smiled, “You wouldn’t happen to know Wyatt and Jasper by any chance?” My smile fell as I nodded, “Yeah, I got to school with them.” He smiled and dropped my hand, “How did you know?” He smiled and looked towards the trees and then back to me, “I’m their uncle.” My eyes widened, no way was this man their uncle, he had to be in his twenties. “They’ve never told me they had an uncle, actually they’ve never really said anything about their family.” He laughed and crossed his arms, “Understandable, they are very secretive when it comes to family.” He looked me up and down before smiling, “I’m their father’s step brother, I’m sure they wouldn’t speak of me often.” 

I laughed and tightened my ponytail, “What happened?” He moved my hair, which I made sure wouldn’t move, revealing my cut, “I’m not sure, I woke up with it.” He laughed and took a step back, his scent, pine leaves and mint, whirled around me, “Hard night?” I shrugged and licked my lips, “I suppose.” He stopped laughing abruptly and stood straight, “Ansel, what are you doing up so early? We were supposed….” Wyatt’s eyes traveled from his Uncle to me. Wyatt was shirtless and just in his grey sweats, it took all I could not to just stare at him, “Ah, yes. I completely forgot you like to sleep in on the weekends. I’m sure you know who this is.” Ansel gestured toward me and smiled, “Good Morning Hailey.” I smiled and bowed my head slightly, “Morning. Actually, I should be getting back. Nice meeting you Ansel.” Ansel smiled and waved, “Goodbye Hailey.” I turned and jogged away, but not before stealing a glance at Wyatt one last time. I couldn’t believe how built he was, he had thick muscular arms, a faint six pack, some chest hair, and couldn’t forget the indents at his hips. My knees got a little weak as I ran. 

I got home to see the living room still dark and the house quiet, I climbed the stairs and slipped through my door before locking it. “Well, you decided to come home?” I turned around to see my dad looking out the window, “I…I went for a jog. I woke up early.” His hands were behind his back as he nodded, “You sure? How about you tell me who that guy was up the hill, and that boy from before, why was he half naked?” My eyes widened as he turned around, “Can’t answer whore?” He didn’t come toward me, he didn’t yell, nothing. I moved from the door to where my bathroom was and he moved to the door and left but not before leaving me with some words, “Leave again without my knowledge and that word on your stomach won’t go away.” I froze as the door shut and his footsteps went down the stairs. 

I sat on the floor leaning against my bed, I was a prisoner in my own home. Silent tears fell down my face, I wasn’t aware of them until one fell on my hand in my lap. I missed my mom terribly, where had she gone and why hasn’t she come back? I heard the garage door open downstairs and then a car starting, where was he going? I opened my door just in time to hear the door shut and tires back out from the driveway. I ran downstairs and pulled things out of the cabinets and ran back upstairs, I hid them along with my iPod beneath my socks again so I could snack when I missed meals. When I shut the drawer books fell from my desk, spreading out across the floor. Along with the jumble of books was Wyatt’s note. I picked it up and ran my index finger across the words, “Keep Safe.” I took a deep breath and put it back underneath the books on my desk after I collected them off the floor. The phone rang downstairs making me jump, I wasn’t allowed to answer the phone, well I was never given the chance. I flung myself down the stairs and into the steady off of the living room, “Hello?” Someone cleared their throat and sighed, “Yes, is this Harold Myers?” I rolled my eyes, “No, this is his daughter Hailey.” The lady paused, “Hailey Myers?” “Yes.” This lady must be special, “We need you to come down to Community Memorial Hospital? It’s your mother; she’s been in an accident.” I almost dropped the phone, “Alright, I’ll be there.” I hung the phone up and slid my jacket off, before I ran out the door. CMH was about ten miles from here in the city, I had a long run from here. 

I passed the trees where Wyatt came from this morning, hoping I wouldn’t run into anyone I ran faster. I felt like I was being watched, I never really liked living near a forest; it gave me a strange feeling. I looked to my right and swear I saw a pair of gold eyes, but when I blinked it was gone. The sun was high in the sky, maybe around nine in the morning, and it was hot. I was almost to the city when a horrible cramp shot through my thigh. I crumpled to the ground gritting my teeth, “Hey, what are you doing?” I looked to my left to see Darla, “I’m…well I was jogging. I got a cramp.” She laughed and leaned over, opening the door, “You need more potassium, get in.” I stood, ignoring the pain and got into the jeep, “Where to miss?” She turned on the air and I was grateful, “Community Memorial, please.” She looked at me strange but didn’t question it. We drove in silence until she pulled up to the huge building, “Want me to come with you?” I shook my head and smiled, “Thank you though.” She nodded and drove away when I reached the sliding doors. 

“May I help you miss?” It smelt in here, like…death. I looked up at the nurse and sighed, “Someone called me saying to get here and that my mom was in an accident?” Her face fell as she nodded, “This way daring.” We passed the maternity ward, then the recovery ward, until we ended at the ICU. I swallowed hard as she led me to the bed closest to the window. “We don’t know how much time she has.” I looked her in the eyes and she looked sad, “Good luck.” She patted my shoulder and left. She looked horrible, she was on a breathing tube, her leg was broken, her head had a bandage which was covered in blood. She looked at me and she burst into tears. She went to open her mouth and I shook my head placing my finger to my lips, “No mom, don’t speak.” She nodded and took a long blink, “I love you mom.” I grabbed her free hand and rested my forehead on it. She tugged on my hand, I looked up and she gestured toward my head, and mouthed dad. I nodded and sighed, “That’s not your concern anymore mom, okay?” She looked out the window before looking at me and mouthing ‘did he do anything else?’ I didn’t want her to worry, I shook my head, “Stop worrying, I’m fine.” 

We didn’t say anything, she kept her head toward the window, I kept my head on her hand; crying. She squeezed my hand tightly, before the heart monitor went crazy, I jumped up and stood over her, I held her face tears covering my face, “Mom, mom I love you. Fight it.” I could see it, she was, she was crying as she tried to calm down. When I saw her face start to go pale I sobbed, “Mom, I love you. Do you hear me? Don’t forget me.” She shook her head, smiling slightly before she went still. Nurses yanked me from her, knocking me across the room. A nurse had to hold me back as I reached for her, the nurse held me to her, petting my head cooing me, “Calm down. I’m so sorry.” I crumpled to the ground, the nurse coming with me without resistant. She had to be a mother, she was too good at this, “I know I know.” I didn’t care that I didn’t know her, I wrapped my arms around her and sobbed. My mother, my savior was gone, “Call it.” I shook my head into the shoulder of the nurse and kept repeating “No, mom no.” 

The nurse had left me, sitting in the corner of the room, as she helped the doctor and the other nurses. I was numb, I got up and walked out of the room and down the elevator. I could care less that I had to walk home in sweats and a long sleeve, with the sun beating down on me for ten miles. I didn’t care that my dad scored my skin with the word liar, nothing. My mother was my rock, and now she was gone. I didn’t care that tears fell down my face as I walked home; I had every right to cry. I didn’t see the car pass or hear it stop, but all I felt were hands on my shoulders and heard words being muttered. The person grabbed my jaw and made me look up, “Hailey?!” I blinked and focused, Jasper was standing in front of me holding my face. His nose wrinkled slightly but ignored it, “Hailey, what happened?” I shook my head and looked away from him, “Wyatt!” A door shut behind me before I was turned and hands cupped my cheeks, “Hailey, what happened?” I blinked and looked past him, “She’s gone.” It was barely a whisper, it hurt my dry throat. “Get her in the car, maybe mom can help her.” My chest ached before more tears fell. Wyatt released my face and scooped my up bridal style before placing me in the back of their car.


	10. Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey allows help

Jasper sat beside me, holding me against his chest allowing my tears to soak his shirt. I know I asked Wyatt to leave me alone but I didn’t want to be alone right now and I was glad I didn’t have to go back home. We pulled up to a big house, sort of like mine but with more windows, it was grey with a darker grey trim and shutters. My door opened and Wyatt extended his hand for me to take, my right hand found his before he lightly tugged me out of the car. “Go get her.” Jasper nodded as Wyatt helped me out of the car and set me on the ground. I followed behind him as we approached the house. His home was almost completely surrounded by the trees but instead of it feeling ire it felt peaceful. A woman stepped out of the house, had to be in her thirties, her blond hair tied neatly into a ponytail high on her head, as she wiped her hands on her apron over her baby blue sundress. “What is it?” Wyatt moved from in front of me as I kept my head down. 

Her hands were gentle as her right hand went under my chin, lifting it to her level, “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” I shook my head and sighed, “What’s your name at least?” I cleared my throat, “Hailey.” She looked surprised and looked at Wyatt before she wrapped an arm around my shoulders and ushered me inside, “You two can go back to where I sent you before.” Jasper scrunched up his face before walking toward the car. When we were in the house, she sat me at the dining table and put a cup of tea in front of me, “I’m Marie, Jasper and Wyatt’s mother.” She placed her hand palm up in the middle of the table; I placed my hand in hers softly and smiled, “Nice to meet you.” She held my hand soothing me, “Can you tell me what happened?” I blinked and sighed, “My mother was in an accident, she didn’t make it.” She was up and at my side in a second, wrapping her arms around my shoulders, “I’m so sorry.” I felt safe here, I wrapped my arms around her and just rested my head on her shoulder; I had no more tears to give. 

We talked about everything, well not everything, but everything about my mom. When Wyatt and Jasper come home I finally looked at the clock, it was three in the afternoon. “I’m sorry Mrs. Chambers, I must get back home.” She stood with me as her sons brought in bags, placing them on the counters, Wyatt holding the heavier stuff, making his biceps flex, stretching out the arm holes of his t-shirt, “Have one of my boys drive you.” I laughed and shook my head, “It’s fine, I only live a block away.” She sighed and gave me a tight hug, “You are welcome here any time sweetheart.” I hugged her back and nodded, “Thank you.” She smiled wide, making the small smile lines around her mouth more distinct. “Goodbye.” I walked out of the house and was surprised I wasn’t followed or questioned. I walked down the street until I hit mine to see my dad’s car parked in the driveway. I took a deep breath and walked onto our property. I pushed the door open and was yanked inside, the door slamming shut beside me as I was shoved against the wall beside it, “I warned you.” The knife cut through the bottom of my shirt, grazing my skin, “I didn’t do anything!” He laughed, liquor spilling off his breath, “You disobeyed me, I told you not to go anywhere.” The tip of the knife punctured my skin and I almost screamed, “I was at the hospital!” He looked up at me and dragged the knife down, “You told!” I shook my head as I felt the knife move, pushing into my abdomen again, “Mom was in an accident, she didn’t make it.” He froze before he removed the knife and backed away from me, my blood soaking my shirt. 

I pushed the fabric against the fresh cut and winced, “She’s….d…Dead; I was with her when she died.” The cut had to be deep; it felt like it wouldn’t be stop bleeding. My dad fell to the floor and I took this chase to go to the bathroom. I looked at it in the mirror to see a steady small stream leaking from the wound. I took a deep breath and grabbed some gauze and placed it over the cuts and taped it. I walked out to see he was off the ground and gone, I looked around only to be pushed against the wall. He held my hair in his hand as he smashed my face to the wall, “This is your fault.” I couldn’t move under his hold and I was starting to panic. He pulled my head back and went to my ear, “You’ll just get twice the pain.” He turned me around, gripping my upper arms tightly and slammed my back against the wall making me lose my breath, “It’s your fault!” He hit me against the wall one more time until I felt something slide down the back of my neck. He released me and stormed away into the garage; I took this time and crawled up the stairs. My head was spinning and I knew the sticky stuff on my neck wasn’t sweat. When I finally got to my room, I quickly locked the door and reached for the books on my desk. They all fell on the floor but the paper wasn’t there. “You have told him, haven’t you?!” He knew, he had the paper, he had Wyatt’s note. I needed help, and I had just trapped myself in a small room, the pain in my stomach was still there but the least of my concerns. “HAVEN’T YOU!” 

I was shaking just staring at the door, if he found the note, he certainly found the emergency cell phone my mom bought me just in case; I was fucked. I needed these cuts to be sewed but I knew a hospital was a far stretch. I went to my closet where I had my sewing box, I didn’t want to do this but I knew I had to do it. I grabbed my needle and my thick thread and threaded the needle, “COME OUT HERE!” I grabbed one of my belts and put it in my mouth. I ripped the gauze off allowing a new stream of blood to flow down my stomach. I placed the needle at the end and bit hard on the leather and pushed it through the flesh; I screamed against the belt as I went. “What are you doing in there?!” When I got to the end I was completely out of breath, the stitching was good but I was starting to get woozy from the pain. I quickly knotted the end before I laid on the floor engulfed in pain, physically and mentally. 

I sat up a little too quickly and almost threw up, my head was still pounding. I looked toward the door to hear the TV on downstairs. I looked at the window to see dark clouds covering the sky, a little bit of the night sky showing. I went into the bathroom and looked at my handy work. I looked in the mirror to see my face was pale and my cheeks were rose red. I sat on the lid of the toilet and took a deep breath. How would I get myself out of this one? He obviously cared for my mom, maybe not a lot but enough to feel sorrow for her death. I thought he would let me slide but I guess not. I touched the back of my head and winced, it was a small cut, nothing too bad. I took my hair out from the rubber band instantly releasing the pressure on the cut. I took a deep breath closing my eyes and sighing, I had one more full day before I was able to leave for school. 

I spent the rest of the night laying on my bed staring up at the ceiling until I got tired enough to sleep. When I decided to wake up, it had to be around noon, the sun was shining through the small amounts of clouds that were left from last night. My stomach hurt but it was tolerable, as was the throbbing in my head. Today was going to be a long day.


	11. Looks Are Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt and Jasper meet their new neighbors

Jasper and I were on our way home from the grocery store when he looked at me, “What do you think happened?” I shrugged, tightening my grip on the steering wheel, “You think it was about her dad?” I licked my lips and shrugged again, “I don’t know Jasper, let’s hope mom got it out of her.” He nodded as we pulled up onto the driveway. I could sense Hailey was still in the house, her scent poured from the open windows. I took a deep breath before going to get the groceries from the back, “She smells wonderful.” Jasper was standing taking deep breaths, “She does.” When we were coming inside she jumped up and looked at our mom, “I’m sorry Mrs. Chambers, I must get back home.” My mom sighed and touched her arm, Hailey stared at me as I placed the stuff on the counter, “Have one of my boys drive you.” Hailey laughed turning toward my mom, “It’s fine, I only live a block away.” My mom sighed and gave her a tight hug, “You are welcome here any time sweetheart.” Hailey wrapped her arms around her waist hugging her back and nodding, “Thank you.” My mom smiled wide as Hailey walked out of the kitchen toward the door, “Goodbye.” Jasper waved as I smiled, when the door closed I turned toward my mom, “Leave her, she’s broken, the last thing she needs is you harassing her.” I scrunched up my face as she placed her hand on my cheek lightly, “You know what I mean.” I rolled my eyes as she walked down the hall, “Mom!” Jasper pushed past me and followed her into her room. 

I was watching TV when Jasper sat beside me, completely quiet. I turned toward him to see sorrow on his face, “What happened?” He looked at me and sighed, “Her mother.” My eyes widened as I turned toward him, “He killed her?” Jasper shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, “Her mom escaped, and got into a horrible accident. She was there when her mom passed away.” I didn’t have anything to say. I turned back toward the TV, staring down at the floor. The door opened revealing Ansel, “Hey nephews.” His large smile made me want to just punch him in the face, “Wyatt I never actually got the chance to tell you, that piece of ass you have…” He let the sentence drag before raising his hand giving me a thumbs up. I growled and shot across the room, pressing my forearm against his throat, “Easy Alpha, no offence.” I felt my spine start to tingle as my wolf was starting to take over. “WYATT!” I blinked removing my arm and taking a step back, “Ansel are you okay?” My mom came over to him, touching his throat, “I’ll be fine Marie, he’s just like his father.” My mom froze tearing up. My mother wasn’t completely over the fact her mate was taken from her. When a wolf’s mate dies you aren’t allowed to find another, one per person. 

I was lying in bed, listening to my mom talking in the kitchen with Jasper and Ansel. I was surprised Jasper agreed to be near him, but I’m sure the fact he helped kill someone made Ansel proud. My room being fairly big felt oddly small tonight, my window being open while it rained made me fall asleep quicker. 

It was odd, I never usually have dreams, but this one was so real I could have sworn I was awake. It was Derek and Darla standing over a body, “Oh look, the mutt’s here.” I growled and went to tackle Derek I caught a glimpse of the face of the body on the ground. Jasper’s face was covered in blood from the huge gash on his forehead and the torn flesh at his neck. “What have you done!” I pushed past them touching my brothers face, “Jasper!” His skin, which was always warm, was now freezing cold. I stood up staring at the two leeches, their mouths covered in blood, “Now young alpha…” the word rolled off his tongue soaking in venom, “We are even.” I looked at Derek before glancing at Darla, “That’s not even. Me killing your sister would make this even.” He clucked his tongue stepping slightly in front of Darla, “We are even Wyatt.” The wolf was itching to escape, but I had to hold it back, “Come on big boy, come at me.” I rolled my neck before I dropped down to all fours, shaking my black fur, “I always did like your color.” His compliment meant nothing to me when the blood of my beta, my brother dripped from his chin. I pushed off the ground just to hear a yell. 

I shot up to see Jasper holding his face, “God damn it Wyatt!” I looked down at my hand to see blood on my fingertips, “Oh shit, I’m so sorry Jasper.” I jumped out of bed rushing to the bathroom to grab some toilet paper, I removed his hand and pressed the paper to it, “I came to wake you up for our morning run, and you straight up slashed my face!” I laughed and sat on my bed, “I’m sorry about that.” He rolled his eyes and walked out of my room, “Get ready, I still want to go for a run.” I shook my head, running my hand through my hair. The cool breeze from my window nipped at my bare back, sending a shiver down my spine. I took a deep breath, catching a hint of peaches infused with vanilla; Hailey. I closed my eyes and took a deeper breath in, her scent was infused with something else, something strong but the spring pollen masked it. I sighed, getting up and slipping on a t-shirt and my running shoes. “Let’s go brother!” I ran down the stairs grabbing a bottled water from the fridge before meeting Jasper outside, “Where to today Alpha?” I shrugged and smiled, “How about I take you around the patrol border.” He smiled and nodded, “Sounds good.” 

We jogged around the border, greeting the morning patrol, “Whoa, isn’t this right behind Hailey’s house?” I nodded and kept running, “Don’t you wanna check on her?” I shook my head sighing, “Come on Jasper.” That heavy scent from before was back, but it was even more mixed with pollen than before. “I think we should head home, it’s almost time for lunch.” I checked my watch to see it was almost eleven, “We’ve only been jogging for three hours, you can go another two.” He whined and followed behind me. Something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. It was moving quickly, “What is it?” I didn’t realize I had completely stopped and was staring into the dark brush, “Nothing, lets head home.” I sighed and started to run toward home, “What made you change your mind?” I shrugged and looked at Jasper. He had removed his hoodie, revealing his white t-shirt with his black track pants, “I hope mom makes lunch.” I shook my head and laughed, “You know she left for work already.” He laughed and nodded, “Yeah, but a guy can hope.” We both laughed as we jogged home. 

“Wyatt! Make me a grilled cheese while you’re in there, will ya?” I laughed and shook my head, “Make it yourself; I’m just pouring myself a drink.” When I walked out of the kitchen I got a pillow thrown at the side of my head, “Bitch.” I rolled my eyes throwing the pillow back, “Lazy ass.” I went upstairs as Jasper went into the kitchen and started rummaging around. I sat my drink on my desk before I gathered my jeans and a loose t-shirt. I quickly undressed, turning on the shower waiting for it to heat up; when the steam started to fog up the mirror I jumped in. I let the water hit the top of my head as I rested my hands on the wall, class with Hailey will be extremely awkward. I didn’t really understand why she trusted me enough to spill her secrets to, we have only known each other no more than a couple of weeks. I shook my head before I washed my face and then my body, before moving to my hair. 

When I got out of my bathroom it smelt like someone had caught the house on fire. I walked down the hall to see dark clouds of smoke coming from the kitchen, “Don’t come in here Wyatt!” I rounded the corner to see Jasper with the back door open as he fanned the smoke out, “What happened?” I was laughing before he got time to answer. His food was black in the pan, “Shut up!” I shook my head and opened the windows before going toward the front door to catch someone about to knock. He was a little taller than Jasper with blonde hair and a pair of multi-colored eyes, “Uh, hi.” Someone walked up from the side and stood beside the man, “Sorry to disturb you.” I looked to the boys right to see a girl, same blonde hair but instead of green and blue eyes hers were a striking baby blue, “Uh, no problem.” She was gorgeous, breath taking, “Well we saw this dark smoke and we thought we’d see if you guys were okay?” Jasper came up from behind me, “Who is it?” I laughed and turned back to the door, “My brother was attempting to cook himself some lunch.” He laughed before looking up, “Ha Ha, very fu….” He froze, staring at the boy in front of him. “Oh well, we are new to the neighborhood and was just curious. I’m Holly by the way.” She had an accent, somewhere probably in Europe, “And this is my twin brother, Zayne.” I smiled and looked at Jasper, “This is Jasper and I am Wyatt.” She smiled wide, I melted, “Nice to meet you two, but we must be going, tons of stuff to still unpack before school tomorrow.” They waved as they walked down the driveway, “Bye.” 

Jasper was frozen, “Come on; let’s clean your mess before mom gets home.”


	12. Anger Changes A Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey Gives Into The Darkness

Sunday came and went, thankfully. I was now in the shower, ignoring the pain in my stomach as I cleaned it. When I got out, the cold air relaxed my heated skin, “You can do this.” I dried off and got dressed before going in my room to grab my makeup, “What are you doing?” I had just stepped out of my bathroom to see my dad, back against my door, “Uh, getting ready for school.” He shook his head and sighed, “How’d you get in here?” I vaguely remember locking it, but I knew it was, “Don’t underestimate me Hailey.” He pulled a key from his pocket and my eyes widened, my spare key, “Now, we need to have a discussion.” He took a step toward me and I took one step back, my foot hitting tile, “That boy, he knows doesn’t he?” I shook my head as I started to panic, “Now, don’t lie to me.” I shook my head again, making my face more believable, “No? Then why does he keep telling you to ‘Keep Safe’?” I shrugged looking down, “He says that to everyone, his brother, and my friends.” His face hardened as he took the note out, “Then why would he leave you his number? Are you whoring around?” I worked my jaw, he thought of me as a slut, “No.” He clucked his tongue and ripped the paper in half, “Then you won’t need this.” He tore it again before he ripped it two more times. All my hope; gone, in one tiny piece of paper. 

I couldn’t help my odd posture as I walked; my “stitches” refused me to stand straight. When I saw Hannah and Michael round the corner in front of me I straightened myself, ignoring the throbbing pain. Hannah glanced in my direction and her face lit up, she smiled but then it dropped when she looked at me. She knew something was wrong, I just didn’t know if she’d confront me on it; I still didn’t know if she had forgiven me for my outburst toward her. When I was about five feet I could hear their conversation, it was about me, “What do you think?” Hannah was whispering toward Michael but he stood tall and spoke without a care, “Her father.” I froze, they knew, everyone knew. My eyes widened as I stood staring at their backs, I was going to be in so much trouble. Hannah must have heard me stopping, so when she turned around her eyes went wide, but before she got to speak, I ran. The ground was slick from the sprinklers so when I ran I slid around the corner, “Hailey!” I was half way up the hill when I heard a hard sound, I turned to see Hannah on the ground with Michael trying to help her up, she just pointed at me. He dropped his bag by her and shot up the hill, him being a part of the track team, he caught up with me, carefully tackling me to the grass. 

“Get off!” I was trying to squirm on my back away from him but he just grabbed my arms and looked at me, “Stop Hailey.” When I realized I couldn’t get away I just laid back on the grass shaking my head; they knew and I know they are going to tell their parents. Tears slipped down my face when I thought of what my dad was going to do to me when he heard, “Hailey, what happened?” My eyes met his, hurt and curiosity filled them, “Nothing, don’t worry about it.” I turned away and looked at the tree line, “Where were you Friday.” I worked my jaw, “Home.” Hannah made it up the hill, holding her arm, “Michael, let go.” He shook his head and looked back, “She’ll run.” I stared up at Michael and started to panic. ‘Don’t you run from me,’ My dad’s words ringing in my head, “No no no.” I tugged one of my arms free and shoved against his chest. He grabbed my wrist softly and pinned it at my side. “Hailey, calm down.” I shook my head crying, “Why can’t you just let me be? Forget about everything, leave it alone!” Hannah had sat beside me and was now holding my face, looking down at me, “Why do you protect him and what he does to you Hailey?” My eyes met hers as my chest burned, “I want to show him I could do one thing right, make him proud.” Her face fell as she released my face, “Get off of me Michael.” He released me sitting back, I got up and grabbed my bag, “My mother died this weekend, he blames me. Keep this to yourselves, do not tell anyone, not even your mother.” Michael went to get up but I turned around and ran down the backside of the hill toward school wiping my cheeks with the back of my hands. This was going to be a hard day to go through. 

English came and went, I didn’t say a word the whole period. When I came to gym I expected to be harassed by Wyatt, but to my surprise he was across the gym, sitting with a blonde girl, both of them started laughing before Wyatt turned slowly and his eyes met mine. Everyone was in groups of two besides me. I looked away and walked back out of the gym, he had replaced me. I wasn’t paying attention when I bumped into someone, “Myers, good to see you. You need to make up those two days you missed.” I sighed and nodded, as Coach Spooner walked with me out to the running area, “A mile and a half.” I looked at her, “Come on.” I sighed and took my stance, “Go.” I ran, ignoring the sharp pain coming from my stomach, almost like my stitches were tearing my skin. I sighed and ran faster, might as well get this done. I turned to see Jasper, walking with some blonde boy; the blonde kid was a little taller than Jasper and I could tell Jasper enjoyed it. 

When I was finished I couldn’t breathe, “Good job Myers.” She patted me on the shoulder and walked off. I took a seat against the wall and took deep breaths. “Hailey?” I looked up to see Derek, “Hey.” He smiled and walked up to me, “What’s up?” He sat beside me; his cologne smelt like the ocean, flew its way around me, “What’s up?” He laughed as I blushed, “Just got done running.” He nodded and turned toward the track, “You?” He smiled and turned back to me, “Just got to school, I don’t have a first or second period.” I nodded and wrapped my arms around my legs, “How are you Hailey?” I shrugged and rested my forehead on my knees. “Okay.” The bell rang before he could say anything; I got up and smiled down at him, “Have a good day.” He smiled and murmured a ‘you too.’ I went to the locker room to see the new blonde girl beside my locker. She was the image of perfection, everyone watched her as she rummaged through her purse. 

I walked to my locker taking a deep breath, I couldn’t change here. I grabbed my clothes and shut my locker, “Hi.” I froze before turning to my left, “Hi.” She smiled and leaned on her arm against the lockers, “You must be Hailey; Wyatt’s told me so much about you.” I felt my brows pull together before turning to her, “What has he been saying?” She laughed; the sound of an angel, “Just that you are sweet and caring, that I should get to know you.” I smiled and nodded, “I’m Holly.” She stuck her hand out, her nails perfectly painted a soft pink, I grabbed her soft hand and shook it, “Nice to meet you, do excuse my foul mood.” She laughed and nodded, “No worries.” 

It had been almost a month; I would change back and forth between groups, making sure to please everyone. Holly and Wyatt had started to go out a week after I had met her, her twin brother was also dating Jasper, so when I’d hang out with them at lunch I felt so out of place that I’d go back and sit with Hannah and Michael. Derek and Darla; they would usually be already sitting under our tree by the time Hannah, Michael, and I would get there, but today they were nowhere to be found. We sat down, our lunches spread out, mine being more than just grapes thanks to the groups of foods I’d take from the kitchen when my dad would leave. 

When Hannah and I got to Chemistry, Jasper and Wyatt were outside leaning against the walls making out with their significant others. My worn boots, barley making a sound as Hannah scuffled toward the door, completely ignoring both of them. I kept my head down as I passed them trying not to hear anything. Mr. Randal had moved Hannah beside me and Jasper beside Wyatt so we could work on our senior projects together. We took our seats, my sleeve rising, slightly revealing fresh sets of finger marks, “I hate this Hailey.” I knew what she meant, and she knew I wouldn’t tell her that my father yanked me down the stairs by the arm and tossed me on the floor. I nodded and sighed, getting my notebook out to take notes. When the bell rang, red faced Wyatt and Jasper rushed in and took their seats. 

School ended; as everyone rushed to their cars Michael, Hannah, and I walked. As we walked, the wind started to pick up, making my hair blow around in the wind. It was getting closer toward winter, the wind was beginning to start getting chilly when I got home. When I unlocked the door the rush of déjà vu hit me as I was yanked inside, the door slamming. His hand pressed against my throat, his thumb and index finger gripped my jaw tightly, “You know what you got today?” I shook my head slightly, “A bill, from the hospital.” I gaped as he brought the letter to my face; Ten thousand dollars. “You drove her to this, so this is your responsibility.” I worked my neck in his hand, “How dare you blame this on me! You’re the one that beat her and continue to beat me!” He dropped the letter on the floor before his left fist swung, colliding with my right side of my jaw, my teeth rattled as I felt my lip split. As the blood collected in my mouth my dad shook his hand, relieving the pain in his now sore knuckles. When he turned around I spit the blood in his face, it completely catching him off guard and blinding him. 

He released me wiping his eyes, “You mother fucking bitch!” I was half way up the stairs when he stared to charge. He was taking the stairs two at a time, when I got to my room he was right behind me. He grabbed my hair as I entered my room; he yanked it making me fall to the floor. I gripped my head as I backed away from him, “How dare you spit in my face.” He pressed his foot on my shin, making me come to a stop, “You’ll pay.” He bent on one knee, above me; he raised his right fist and slammed it into the left side of my face; my vision went dark as my hearing faded away. 

I sat up and instantly felt dizzy, my jaw was swollen and my lips were stuck together due to the blood. I crawled to my bed, ignoring my pain, and slipped under the covers; How dare he tell me I’m the one responsible for my mother’s death. I closed my eyes again and was surprised when I fell asleep; my dream was me sitting in the park Wyatt took me, and staring off. It changed dramatically as I heard a low growl to my left, the wolf from earlier, black as night with the brightest green eyes. I shot up as it emerged from the trees. As it took steps forward, I took steps backwards, soon my feet were at the edge of the ledge, “What do you want?” It was eye level with me, it’s eyes searching mine before its upper lip raised, baring its teeth, growling. As it lunged at me I couldn’t help my reaction as I tried to take a step back into emptiness. I was falling, the wolf’s face looking over the edge as I yelled. When I was about to land on the ground below, I shot up in bed. It had to be the middle of the day, the sun was high in the sky and the TV was on downstairs. I got out of bed, and jumped in the shower; I needed aspirin or something to get this swelling down. 

I was walking down the stairs as my dad was reclined on the chair, his snores covering the volume of the TV. I snuck past him and went into the kitchen, going to the medicine cabinet. When I shut the cabinet door after putting the pills back the snores stopped and the recliner bottom closed. He walked in the kitchen ignoring me as he went into the fridge and got himself some left overs, “Dumb bitch.” As he spoke those two words anger built in me, I felt warm, my head especially. Before I knew it, my brain went blank, just completely black.


	13. Where's Hailey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt and Jasper Check in

Finally, everything was going great for Jasper and I; we were finally happy. Holly was an amazing person, so funny and energetic, ready for anything. When Jasper and I pulled up to Holly and Zayne’s house, they were already outside, smiling, waiting patiently. “Finally.” Holly climbed into the passenger seat and leaned over, pressing her soft lips to mine, her kisses getting better and better. As we pulled away I could hear Zayne and Jasper giggling in the backseat; I pulled away from her house and drove to school. I pulled into my usual parking spot and as soon as I cut the engine, Hailey’s friend Hannah was in front of my car. I got out, slinging my backpack on my shoulder, “Good Morning Hannah.” Jasper smiled wide as Zayne wrapped his arm around his waist, “Morning Jasper.” Holly was on the other side of the car looking at me, “Go ahead, I’ll catch up.” She smiled and nodded before following her brother and mine, “Wyatt, can I talk to you?” 

I turned back to Hannah to see her arms crossed and her face worried, “Yeah, what’s up?” She took a deep breath and sighed, “I know you know about what happens at Hailey’s home.” I froze and nodded, “Did you happen to see her walking this morning?” I shook my head and sighed, “She told me not to worry about her, that she has everything under control.” Her face changed to anger, “She told me that too, but her bruises are becoming worse.” I shrugged, “I can’t force help, she doesn’t accept it.” She nodded and looked down, “You promised didn’t you?” I turned my head to the side in confusion, “To keep things quiet, to not tell anyone.” I nodded and she leaned against my car, “As did I, but I regret it so much.” She looked up at me to see me fidgeting, to be honest; I hadn’t thought about Hailey and her problem in almost a month, I felt guilty. “Oh, well I guess I should let you get back to Holly.” She half smiled at me before walking away and Michael wrapping his arm around her shoulders, talking in her ear. 

I couldn’t help but search for her in Gym, and feeling a little sad when I couldn’t find her scent. Holly was sitting on my lap, talking about a dinner she wanted to have with Jasper, Zayne, her and I, but all I could do was nod my head in agreement as my mind wandered. She wasn’t my responsibility, I shouldn’t be worrying about her, she told me this. When lunch came, Holly and I did what we did best, kiss; My mind couldn’t be farther away from Hailey than right now. 

“Alright class, get your projects out.” I glanced at diagonal at Hannah to see her looking at Hailey’s empty seat, “I’m sure she is fine.” She nodded as she put her head in her hands, “Well, can we get to our projects?” Jasper whipped out his binder and opened it showing how he had almost completed his project, “Damn, mind doing mine when we get home?” Jasper laughed shaking his head, “Might want to think before speaking next time.” Hannah started to laugh as I thought about my words, “Oh, you ass.” I shoved him making him and Hannah laugh harder; I couldn’t help but burst into laughter with them. 

I dropped Jasper and Zayne off at home as I drove Holly to her house, the whole ride she had her hand on my thigh. When I pulled into her driveway she turned toward me, her bright blue eyes squinting as she smiled making me melt, “Come in? No one’s home.” I nodded as she climbed out of the car and ushered me with her finger to follow her. I’ve been in her house before, but not in her bedroom, so when she took me up the stairs and inside her room my heart started to race. She shut and locked the door before walking over to me, her hips moving slow and seductive. She brought her hand to her top button of her shirt as her other pushed against my chest, making me sit on the bed. 

She slowly unbuttoned her blouse, dropping it on the floor beside her. Her skin was flawless, no marks, no scars, no moles, nothing; she walked over to me and smirked as she ran her hand up her stomach and over her black and red lace bra, “Like what you see?” She purred as she leaned down pressing her lips to mine. I couldn’t help myself as I wrapped my arm around her waist, spinning around placing her beneath me in the center of her king size bed; She giggled as I ran my nose along her collar bone and up her neck and up her jaw. 

I slipped my shirt over my head, letting it fall beside hers on the floor. Her hands shot to my chest running her fingers over every line. A low growl rumbled in the back of my throat as I pinned her arms down as I kissed down her neck, in between her breast and down to her belly button. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked down at me. I nibbled on her hips as my hands removed themselves from her wrists and went to her jeans. I unbuttoned her jeans, slipping my fingers under the waistband before tugging them down, she lifted her hips allowing me to take them all the way off, and dropping them with the rest of the clothes. She laid in front of me, just in her matching bra and underwear; she propped herself up on her elbows smirking, “I want you Wyatt.” I smiled and knelt at the edge of the bed as she scooted toward the edge. I slid my fingers on the side of her underwear as she unclasped the clip in the front of her bra. When she was completely naked I dropped my pants and briefs before climbing on the bed, hovering over her. She leaned over, opening her drawer grabbing something out and handing it to me, when it touched my hand I smiled, I looked down to see the silver square package. 

I was staring up at Holly’s ceiling as she had her back to me, asleep. I was surprised I wasn’t asleep like she was after everything, she was amazing. I decided to slip out of her bed and get dressed before her brother or her parents got home. I got dressed quietly before grabbing my keys and slipping out the door. When I finally drove into the neighborhood I saw Zayne in the car with his mother, I waved as they did the same. When I turned down my street I couldn’t smell Hailey, her scent usually filled the streets but it smelt like she hasn’t been around in a while or she hasn’t gone outside or opened a window. I sighed and drove home, she was right, she wasn’t my problem. I hated thinking that way, but she didn’t want me. 

Jasper was outside, arms crossed, in the driveway, I climbed out of the car and he came up to me, “Do you smell it?” I made a face and took a deep breath, “Smells a little like the river, why?” I looked up to see the sun finally starting to set, “No, smell harder.” His face made me feel worried, I took a deeper breath and it hit me, I can’t believe I missed it. Its metallic scent was overwhelming, “Where is it?” He shrugged and was staring past me, I didn’t have to ask, “Do you think…” He let the question drag as he tightened his arms around his waist, I just shrugged; I turned and the smell seemed to intensify. I checked my watch and sighed, I was late for patrol, “I have to go on patrol, come with.” He didn’t hesitate and shifted, looking around. 

I shifted shaking my fur, “You had sex.” I looked at him to see him scrunching up his nose, “Oh grow up.” I barked a laugh as I bolted into the trees. It was about a half an hour later when the smell hit us, and it hit us hard. 

We both pawed our muzzles before we shifted, easing the burn slightly, “Oh my god.” I rolled my shoulders and walked out into her backyard. 

I went first, climbing the back of her house opening her window with ease. After I climbed through the window, I heard Jasper follow behind me. I looked around and saw a huge red stain on the floor near her door. I searched her room, bathroom first before moving to her closet and then under her bed, to find her nowhere. I took a deep breath before I opened her door and almost threw up, the smell was horrendous; Jasper gagged behind me as we walked out of the room. I closed my eyes, collecting myself, before heading down the stairs. When I got to the main floor I wish I could leave, blood covered the floor and the chair, my heart ached not knowing who it was sitting on the other side. I walked over to the chair, holding my hand out making Jasper stop. When I looked down I was relieved but still mortified; her father sat, throat sliced open, eyes half open, covered in blood. I stepped back and looked at Jasper, “It’s her father.” He let a big breath out as he smiled, “I thought it was going to be her, since I couldn’t smell her when I got home.” I nodded and looked back at the chair, “What should we do?” I shrugged, “We tell mother.” I looked at him to see him nodding. We climbed back up the stairs into Hailey’s room, “But wait…” I stopped and looked back at Jasper to see him looking around, “Where’s Hailey?”


	14. Welcome To The Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey Gets "Rescued"

I opened my eyes and everything came into focus, I had blacked out. I looked around to find myself in the living room; something was burning my nose, and my hands felt sticky. The living room was dark, the TV was off, and the windows were shut, which they never were. I looked down to see that I was holding a knife; I dropped it on the carpet and placed my hands on my face, but to my surprise, they stuck to it. I pulled them away from my face and my scream got stuck in my throat, red covered my hands along with my grey t-shirt. I walked over to the chair I was standing behind and froze, he was dead, I had killed him. I backed away from the chair, collapsing on the floor. I rocked myself, repeating the same line, over and over again, ‘I killed him’ 

I don’t know how long I had been sitting there, just rocking myself and mumbling, but my butt was starting to get sore. Someone knocked on the door, catching me off guard, “Hailey?” They started to pound on the door but I just turned to the chair and sighed, I closed my eyes, praying. “HAILEY!” The pounding stopped and then a huge crash made me jump. Hands were on my face, Derek’s face was only inches from mine, “What happened?!” I shrugged dropping my eyes, “Darla, get her things.” I shot my eyes up and pushed Derek away, “No!” Darla stopped before I touched her, “What do you mean get my things?” Derek sighed and climbed the stairs, “We are getting you out of here so you don’t get arrested Hailey. You’ll stay with us.” I shook my head, “No. I did this, I should pay for it.” Tears slipped down my face as I looked at Darla, her eyes captured mine, “You’re going with us, understand?” I nodded, and sighed. She broke our eye contact and looked back at Derek, “Let her get her things.” She nodded and gestured for me to go. I climbed up the rest of my stairs and went into my room, grabbing my suit cases from under my bed and started to fill it with my clothes and valuables. 

While we were driving Darla held my hands, making soft circles on the back of them. When we pulled up to a driveway I was in shock, it had to be about a mile long driveway connected to a mansion, “Help her out of the car Darla?” She nodded as she slid out of the car and walked to my door, opening it and grabbing my hand. “Your house…” She nodded and wrapped a blanket over my shoulders. “Darla what hap…Oh, hello.” I looked up to see a small woman, her hair was black with bright blue eyes, she looked about thirty, “Mom, this is Hailey. She’s in a bit of a jam.” Her mom looked at me, staring at my shirt, before looking back at Darla, “Alright, we have a spare room.” Darla guided me into the huge door as her mom stayed behind. 

I showered, Darla stayed in the conjoined room so I wouldn’t be alone; but I knew she’d want to know what happened. After I was clean, I changed into some new clothes and walked to the huge bed against the far wall. She patted the seat beside her and smiled softly; “How are you feeling?” I shrugged, “I murdered my father, so…” She nodded and hugged me. She stayed with me all night, not asking me anything, not leaving to get any food, just stuck by me. It was when I was half asleep did I feel her climb off the bed and tip toe out of the room, shutting the door behind her. I sighed, rolling on my stomach, ignoring my sore jaw and stared at the wall. Why couldn’t I remember what happened? Why had I blacked out?   
  


I’ve been at the Morris household almost a week now, everyone was so kind and understood my position, even though I didn’t tell anyone about the black out. I had gained a good few pounds, eating regularly, feeling energized all the time; I was happy. “Hailey, we’re gonna go out, you should come with.” Derek was fixing his white button up when he spoke to me, I repositioned myself on the step of the marble stairs and sighed, “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” He rolled his eyes and looked at me, “Come on.” He was so handsome, and when he made those poor doe eyes I caved, “Alright.” He smiled wide, and if I was standing I would have collapsed, it made my knees feel weak. “She agreed?” Darla came from around the corner in a ruby red dress, form fitting with her bangs parted and braided on each side of her head, “Yes! Let’s go get you ready!” She tugged me off the step and shoved me up the stairs, “I have the perfect outfit for you.” She was digging through her closet as I walked around her room, her hardwood floors, peach walls, canopy bed, bay window, everything was just… “FOUND IT!” I laughed as she came out of the closet with a lavender dress; It looked tight. “Go put it on so we can do your hair and makeup.” 

I was right, it was tight; it hugged every curve I had, pushing my breasts high, making my cleavage huge. My makeup consisted of eye-liner, mascara, and a bit of lip balm. Darla was already downstairs with Derek, smiling and whispering, when I come down the stairs. Derek looked past Darla and watched me, smiling slowly, my curled hair bouncing with every step. “Wow.” Was all he said and Darla turned around and nodded, “I’m amazing, LETS GO!” We all walked to the car, Derek went to the driver seat as I took the backseat, like usual. We drove with the music blaring until the club’s music completely covered ours. We all climbed out of the car, Derek passing the keys to the valet, “Mr. Morris!” The bouncer smiled as we walked up, “Long time no see.” They gripped hands and bumped arms as they patted each other’s back, “What’s the occasion?” Derek glanced at me before speaking, “A reunion of sorts I suppose.” He smiled and ushered us through, everyone complaining that were waiting. The music was so loud, I couldn’t hear Darla who was telling me where I needed to go. 

I kept getting touched as I sipped my drink, which I was surprised I could get, I was in the farthest corner, away from everyone. I watched Derek and Darla dancing with their partners, not having a care for who or what touched them. I took a deep breath, setting my drink down and ran my fingers through my hair. A hand wrapped around my right wrist pulling me away from the table, yanking me to the dance floor. I looked up to see it was Derek, his shirt was now unbuttoned down to the third button, he was covered in sweat; he leaned down, his lips touching my ear, “Dance with me Hailey.” He placed his hands on my hips as we moved with the music. His body was so close to mine as his head was ducked kissing up my neck slowly. His left hand ran up the right side of my neck as his right hand pressed against my back, pushing me closer to him. My head dropped back as I fell into complete bliss, his hands were hot on my skin, and I didn’t care. His lips connected with mine and I hungrily kissed him, his tongue won for dominance as my hands rubbed up his chest. “Come on you two, let’s get some air.” We pulled away laughing. He laced his hand with mine as he led me outside for air. 

When I got outside, something went over my face, covering my nose and mouth; my vision got blurry before I felt weak and collapsed into Derek’s arms. I opened my eyes to see a bright light above me; something was heavy on my wrists and ankles, restraining me from getting off the table. I looked to my right to see Derek and Darla talking in another room, Jasper’s words running through my head, ‘Don’t trust them.’ I should have listened. Tears slipped out from the corners of my eyes as I heard footsteps, “Sorry.” I looked up to see Darla, “Had to.” I shook my head and pulled on the restraints, “Let me out!” She laughed and shook her head. I yelled, crying as someone else came in, she was heavyset, broken hair in a ponytail as her silk robe draped over her, “Cecilia.” Darla bowed slightly as the woman waved her off. “Are you sure she is the one?” Derek came in and sighed, “Yes.” I yelled again, tears falling, “HELP!” Something cold pressed against my throat, “Knock it off child.” It was the woman, her dagger was pressed against my throat. I took a deep breath, “Good girl.” She took the dagger and moved it to my wrist, where she pressed and cut into my flesh. I shouted as my blood fell into an awaiting bowl below. She pressed her palm to my arm and I screamed as it burned like fire. 

When she removed her arm, the cut was gone.


	15. Fighting For Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey Finds Herself A Roommate.

The lady had mixed things together with my blood before turning back to me, walking over to the table. “Be prepared, this will get loud.” I started to panic, _"Tästä astiasta sallii otettu nousta"_ (From this vessel, allow the taken to arise) A sharp pain shot through my chest, I screamed as it grew, spreading throughout my shoulders and down my stomach, _“Roxanne, tule minulle. Palaa takaisin maailmaan, jonka otettiin!"_ (Roxanne, come to me. Come back to the world you were taken from!) My back arched as my ears started to ring, the burn had numbed me, I couldn’t breathe. Tears slipped down my face as my nails dug into my palms, “She isn’t breathing!” Then I felt it, it was heavy on my chest, it was dark, I fell back against the table, losing consciences. 

When my eyes opened, I wasn’t the one that did it. I was in complete darkness, but I could still see what was happening. Derek came over to me, placing his hands on either side of my face, as a tear slipped from his eye, “Roxanne, it’s you.” I was shouting, but my mouth wasn’t saying anything, “Derek.” The restraints on my arms were gone as Derek lifted me up, before crushing his mouth to mine, Roxanne? When Derek pulled away I hit him, well I guess I didn’t, “I told you to never do this Derek! You promised!” Darla laughed in the background, “Told you she’d be pissed.” I looked down at my body and touched my arms, “Who is she?” Derek shrugged and smiled, “Doesn’t matter, you’re back.” I broke, how could he? He was only using me so they could use my body for like a resurrection. 

I was pounding on the barrier, I knew she could feel it, before she shut her eyes I broke through the barrier and shoved her back. I gasped as I came back, “Roxanne?” He looked in my eyes before backing away, “Hailey.” I grabbed the knife off the table and leaped on him, making him crash to the floor. I shoved the knife against his throat, “HOW DARE YOU!” Tears slipped down my face as he gripped my wrist, “Hailey, calm down.” I pushed the knife closer to his throat, letting it cut into the skin slightly. He winced as I felt a sting in my chest and I was gone. I was in the black place again, but this time I couldn’t see through my eyes; she had shut me out. 

I felt trapped, I was never one for claustrophobia, but this was pushing me towards a panic attack. She finally released her grip when they got home, Derek was leading…us…up the stairs, I felt her excitement. “NO! I’m a virgin!” She sighed aloud as they went into a room I’ve never seen, “Your room looks the same.” Derek shrugged before pressing his lips to mine…well I guess hers. As things started to get heated and clothes started to get removed I started to get scared, “Derek.” She said his name against his lips as he hmm’d back, “She’s a virgin.” He nodded, never removing his lips from her skin. He knew but didn’t care. When his fingers grasped the waistband of my underwear, everything went black. She had shut me out. After what seemed like forever, a sharp pain shot through my stomach; I cried out and crumpled, curling into myself. It was done, I was no longer a virgin; I felt horrible. Not only did I get my body taken but the only true thing that was my decision was gone; I felt defeated. I decided it was best to just rest, try to come to terms with it. 

When I opened my eyes, it was actually me opening them. I climbed out of Derek’s bed and rushed to my room, quietly not to disturb anyone. I dressed quickly, ignoring how dirty I felt, I was surprised my bra and underwear were on. I walked down the stairs to be caught by the arm and spun around, “Hailey.” I looked up at Derek and sighed, “Where are you going?” I sighed yanking my hand away, “School.” When I started to talk I felt her stir, I closed my eyes taking a deep breath, “I’m sorry Hailey.” I felt Roxanne go through my barrier and took over, “Ew.” She looked down pulling at my clothes, “Why am I dressed without taking a shower?” He sighed and took a step back, “Hailey, she was heading to school.” 

She turned her head and thought about it, “I wanna go too.” Derek shook his head and sighed, “I…you can’t. She’s a wanted…” I had forgot, I was wanted for murder, “She didn’t do it.” Derek just stood there as Roxanne took a deep breath, “She was forced, controlled; by Darla.” Darla was in the doorway, “Well, how else was she supposed to come here willingly if we didn’t make her think we cared.” If I ever got out of this mess, I’m going to kill her. Roxanne sighed before going back upstairs, “I’m going to shower.” It felt weird to hear my voice but not for me to be saying it; I felt so alone. ‘Don’t be so hard on yourself; I would have killed him too.’ Her voice, it was so angelic it almost made me cry. She could talk to me, ‘I’m sorry about last night. I couldn’t control myself.’ I rolled my eyes and ignored her; she had no right to do what she did. 

The shower went quick; she mainly just traced the scars on my body as the hot water fell on her. I hadn’t realized how bad it looked until I actually looked at it. The word liar was barely visible, but still there, and the sewed cut was now a thick pink scar. She dressed in the clothes that were in Derek’s room, a purple cap sleeve with a pair of low rise jeans, mid drift showing; I did not approve, but it wasn’t my decision. When she was blow drying her hair, Derek came in and wrapped his arms around her waist, He kissed her neck as she stood there, “What do you want to do today Roxanne?” She shrugged and turned in his arms, “Why didn’t you help her sooner Derek?” His brows frowned, she could see inside my mind, “I…” 

She shook her head, “Her father did a lot to her, and you were aware of it.” He released her waist, taking a step back. “You can do what you want, I’m gonna stay here.” he sighed and looked down, “Are you thirsty?” he looked up through his eyelashes as she shook her head, “I’m not like you anymore; I am human now.” Human? Isn’t everyone, “I can turn you back Roxy.” She shook her head, “I like being a human; I don’t have to deal with the thirst.” Derek looked down and rubbed his face, “Alright, Darla and I are gonna go hunting then…” He walked out without another word, she ran her hands through her hair and took a deep breath, “I’m sorry I have to put you through this Hailey.” What she whispered surprised me, ‘It’s only temporary; it’ll be over soon.’ My eyes widened as she walked out of the room and into the room I was staying in. She went through my stuff, just looking, trying to get to know me. It was weird that I couldn’t tap into her mind but she could mine. 

“I wanna see what has happened to my house since I’ve been gone.” Roxanne leaned back in the chair she was sitting in and nodded, “Alright.” I was surprised she agreed, she got up and went upstairs getting her shoes. She was driving into my neighborhood when butterflies kicked up in my stomach, “Park on the corner so we can go through the trees.” She nodded and turned the corner stopping close to the trees. She opened the door and the wind kicked up, thrashing my hair around. She waked through the trees silently until we came up to the house. Yellow tape sealed the front of the house off but the only thing keeping the back sealed was the red crime sticker on the sliding glass door. She sighed and closed her eyes. She shoved me through allowing me to take over. It felt weird when I could move my limbs myself, I walked up to the glass door and peeked inside to see that his body was gone but the blood was still present; oddly the chair and the rug were gone. ‘They’re probably doing an investigation.’ I nodded and went to where the seal was on the door, I looked around before tearing it and sliding the glass free. 

When my foot hit the tile flashbacks hit me, him craving liar into my stomach, him calling me a bitch, slapping me, I relaxed and went up the stairs, not looking at the stain on the carpet. I pushed my door open to see my room was destroyed, rummaged through. I ran my hand over the books on my desk, ‘Your room looks beautiful.’ I shook my head removing my hand, “I kept it neat, and to see it like this just makes me mad.” I went to my bathroom to find it just how I left it, the only thing neat. ‘We have to leave Hailey, we don’t want to be caught.’ I nodded and left the room, shutting the door, I peeked at my father’s door and couldn’t resist. I have never been in his room. I pushed the door open to find it neat and dark. The curtains were drawn, the blinds closed, something white laid on the bed, an envelope. I walked to it and picked it up. I expected it to be the hospital bill but when I took the paper out I almost fainted; it was a DNA test result. 

He had checked into if I was truly **his** , I read the first line and a tear escaped. 

Dear Mr. Myers, 

I am pleased to give you the results of the DNA test you requested. 

The Results Are Positive. 

I was his, and I killed him; The date printed on this was the day before I murdered him. ‘Hailey, we really have to go now.’ As soon as she spoke, the front door downstairs opened. My eyes widened as I rushed to put the note back in the envelope and placed it back where I had found it. I went to my dad’s window as I heard the two sets of footsteps hit the stairs. His window was right above the patio overhang. I smiled as I crawled out the window, shutting it behind me, and falling to the lattice, holding back the yell of pain, I crawled down the side and bolted into the forest. Roxanne took over and moved through the trees with ease, ‘I’ve ran these woods more than you’ve been born, nothing against you darling.’ She froze when she heard a snap behind her. “Hailey?” My eyes widened as she started to smirk, “Wyatt.” She turned around and he came up to her, as soon as he was inches away, he backed up quickly. “Your eyes.” She smiled and popped her neck, she crossed her arms and smiled, “Nice to see you again Wyatt, last time we saw each other I was…dying.” I was yelling, He turned his head to the side confused, and then it clicked, “Roxanne.” She smirked “She never did tell me she knew you. Hiding these wonderful details from me Hailey?” Her mind was no longer kind like before, “What have you done to her?” I was yelling, screaming, but no one could hear me, “I didn’t do anything with her, she is still here, aren’t you Hailey.” She relaxed and shoved me through, “Wyatt.” My voice sounded weak, “Hailey?” “Wyatt, it’s my fault.” Just as quick, she took over, “She’s so dramatic.” 

He made a sound almost like a growl, “Now Wyatt, she doesn’t know about you does she?” His eyes widened as he calmed down, “Would be a shame if I was to…spill that secret of yours.” She laughed as she curled my hair around her finger, “Keep your temper to yourself.” She smiled and backed away from him, “Goodbye Wyatt.” She turned and ran, what secret was he hiding from me?


	16. Paws Are More Effective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt Comes Across A Mutual Acquaintance

It has been a week, I expected her to come to school to at least say goodbye; but I was wrong. Hannah cried when Jasper told her, Jasper wasn’t dealing with it as easy as I was, I mean I was sad; but I was more concerned about finding her. “Where is she?” I was laying on my bed, I had searched the woods, followed her scent as far as I could before the rain washed it away; but every once in a while I’d get a wave that would roll off the wind. I was sitting on the couch when Jasper came rushing through the door, “They haven’t been to school all week.” I was slightly confused, “Who?” He rolled his eyes and dropped his bag on the floor. “Your girlfriend and Zayne.” I hadn’t been to school since Hailey went missing, I couldn’t not feel like it was my fault for not checking on her and spending it with Holly. I sighed and turned the TV off shrugging, “What do you want me to do Jasper?” He made a face and sat beside me, “What happened to you?” I stood and shook my head, “Nothing.” I went to my room shutting the door behind me. I rested my head against the door and sighed, why were they not at school, they’ve been missing just as long as I have. 

I had to do patrol tonight and I did not want to do it in the mood I was in. I took a quick shower and dressed in some dark wash jeans and a loose blue t-shirt. I slipped on some shoes and checked the clock, “Wyatt, dinner time.” I shook my head and went downstairs. My mom and Jasper were sitting at the table laughing, “I’m not hungry, I’m gonna go on patrol early.” My mom looked at me before nodding, “Alright, be safe.” I nodded walking through the living room and out the front door. The setting sun spilled through the door, warming my skin. I shut the door, locking it behind me. I rushed into the trees rolling my shoulders, I dropped on all fours and bolted to the patrol line, “Wyatt, is that you?” I turned to see Jasmine, a young guard that looked like a goddess in human form. She had multi colored brown and red hair, pale brown eyes, and the longest legs. In wolf form she had the same hair but instead of it being long, it was oddly short, and her eyes were almost golden brown. 

“Yeah, I know I’m early.” She barked a laugh as she came up beside me, she’s always had a crush on me, and Jasper was sure she had it in her mind I was her soul mate. “So I hear they extended the time you have to find your mate.” I nodded and held my head low sniffing the dirt, “Yeah, I have a meeting with the high counsel about it tomorrow.” She smiled and brushed against me softly, almost like she was hoping I wasn’t paying attention. “Well, that must feel like a relief.” I nodded and sighed, “Yeah, but it still sucks not knowing who she is until I find her.” She nodded and brushed against me, “Well, I have to go to headquarters.” I nodded as she smiled and turned leaving. 

I had forgotten about the meeting, now my nerves kicked up, I was going to discuss who my mate was and how long I had to find her. I had ended up behind where Hailey’s house was when I started to pay attention, the seal was still on the sliding glass door, the house seemed untouched. I sighed and kept walking, I missed her. I was close to the road when a scent hit me, vanilla mixed with something else. My eyes widened as I bolted down the tree line toward the city; when I got close enough to the city I shifted fixing my clothes; she had to be here. Her scent was so strong; it hasn’t been this strong in a long time. I followed it down to the biggest club in the city. I was confused; she would never be in here if she was hiding. I stayed outside in the shadows for a good hour before her scent completely vanished, when the scent disappeared the air around the building seemed to thicken. I took deep breaths, listening for heart beats, there was one faster than the others; I focused on that one for a few minutes before it went silent. I started to panic, what happened to it? While I was looking around for any signs of change when the silence was replaced with a slow beat. 

I was about to go toward the back of the building when my cell phone went off; I pulled it from my pocket placing it to my ear, “Hello?” “Wyatt?” I walked away from the club and back into the shadows, “Mom?” She exhaled, “Where are you? Your patrol partner called me thirty minutes ago and said he didn’t see you.” I sighed and rubbed my neck, “I’m in the city; I’ll head back to the line.” I ended the call just as the club’s back door burst open, letting a horrible scent fill the air, _“Schmutzige Hund.”_ (Filthy Dog) I turned around as I growled, _“Pathetisch hexe.”_ (Pathetic Witch) She laughed crossing her arms, “You should treat your elders better.” I growled again and lunged, shifting; I caught her arm with my nails making her screech. I released her arm to bow my head and paw at my ears. “And you called me pathetic.” With a blink of an eye she was gone. I bounded across the field to the tree line before howling. 

Jake, my patrol partner, ran to my position. His scraggly pale black fur and gold eyes emerged from the darkness breathless, “Wyatt, this isn’t our land.” I nodded and paced, ‘I had a run in with a hexe,” He backed up panicked, “Where?” I gestured with my head before sighing, “In town.” He took a deep breath, “What’s the plan?” I shrugged and shook my head, “Keep our eyes out, and do our job.” He nodded and took off into the trees, I followed short behind him going back to patrol. 

When patrol was over and I had filled my mother in before I headed to bed, nervous. 

“Wake up Wyatt.” A hand touched my face, I opened my eyes to see my mom, “You’ll be late to your meeting with the high counsel.” She got off the bed as I sat up, rubbing my eyes, “Clothes are on your chair.” I looked up at her and sighed, “I’m not twelve anymore.” she laughed heading out the door, “Well then maybe next time you can iron your nice clothes.” I laughed and climbed out of bed and took a quick shower. I was buttoning my slacks when Jasper barged into the bathroom, “Looking spiffy.” His bed head was crazy all over his head as his eyes stayed half open, “I wish I looked like you, all buff.” I rolled my eyes and slid my shirt over my head, “Go get ready for school, in your own bathroom.” He rolled his eyes and left the bathroom. I quickly did my hair before brushing my teeth, “Wyatt, you’re going to be late!” I sighed and rushed down the stairs grabbing my wallet and keys, “Good luck.” I waved and rushed out the door. 

The building was much bigger than I remember it being when I was pronounced heir to the alpha name, twelve years ago. “Mr. Chambers, they’ve been expecting you.” I tossed him the keys and walking inside the building. I entered the huge doors, leading to the great room, covered in marble, “Wyatt Michael Chambers.” The doors shut behind me as I slowly made my way to the six men and 1 woman, “High counsel, much respect.” I bent one knee as I rested on the other, lowering my head, “Rise young alpha.” I rose, clasping my hands behind my back, “You know why you’re here.” I nodded and swallowed, “I do sir.” The woman cleared her throat, leaning forward on the huge wood desk, “Congratulations on your rank.” I bowed my head, whispering a thank you, “We can only provide two details about this mate of yours.” I nodded and sighed, “You will have three months; that is your extension.” I accepted it and waited, “She is a unique wolf. White in color, but black in details; her eyes are equally as unique.” I tilted my head, “With that vague of a description, how am I going to find her in under three months?” The head council man straightened his shoulders, “Watch your tone boy.” The woman relaxed in her chair sighing, “You have already met her.” I was about to ask another question when the main council member raised his hand, “Enough, we can no longer give you details. Tell your mother to meet with us this evening.” I sighed nodding, “Yes sir.” He gestured toward the door, “Good day.” I nodded again as I was escorted out of the building, “Good day sir.” I took my keys and left, “They call that a description?” I slammed my hands against the wheel before I drove home. 

I was driving into my neighborhood when her scent filled the car through the cracked windows. I stopped down the street from her house and climbed out of the car; she was here, right now. I walked across the street where a black jaguar was parked, her scent all over it along with another unfamiliar one. I followed the scent until I was behind the house, the seal on the glass door was torn. I waited pacing until I heard a heavy drop and then someone running. She ran past me, her brown hair flying behind her, “Hailey?” Her heartbeat sped up for a second before it slowed and she turned around. I waited, “Wyatt.” It sounded off as she turned around, I rushed to her just to back off, her eyes weren’t green anymore; they were brown, “Your eyes.” She smiled as she tilted her head to the left making it pop, she crossed her arms and smiled wider, “Nice to see you again Wyatt, last time we saw each other I was…dying.” I tilted my head confused, dying? Then it hit me, “Roxanne.” She winked smirking, “She never did tell me she knew you. Hinging these wonderful details from me Hailey?” I was panicking, “What have you done to her?” she winced slightly before smiling, “I didn’t do anything with her, she is still here, aren’t you Hailey?” She closed her eyes and the air around her shifted, “Wyatt?” She opened her eyes, them being completely green, “Hailey?” She looked scared as she searched my eyes, “Wyatt, it’s my fault.” Just like before she shut her eyes and opened them revealing brown, “She’s so dramatic.” 

I growled how dare her, keeping her captive in her own body, “Now Wyatt, she doesn’t know about you does she?” My eyes widened as I relaxed my shoulders, “Would be a shame if I was to…spill that secret of yours.” She laughed as she curled Hailey’s hair around her finger, “Keep your temper to yourself.” She smiled again before backing away from me and waving, “Goodbye Wyatt.” She turned and bolted out of sight. 

When she was gone I ran to my car and rushed home, I knew where she was! I pushed through the door just to be pushed against the couch. Someone straddled my waist as lips connected to mine; her hands were against either side of my neck, warm waves ran through my body. I moved my hands from her thighs to her waist; she kissed down my neck allowing my head to fall back against the couch, “Holly.” She giggled and looked up at me, “It’s been a long time babe.” I was about to say something when her mouth covered mine and her hands found my belt buckle. I pulled away and stood up, “Not here.” She looked up at me as my head started to unfog, “Your room then?” She grabbed my hand and my whole arm started to get hot. She tugged me upstairs into my room; she sat me on the bed and then straddled me again, the kissing was getting rough and my wolf was starting to take over. I grabbed her from around the waist and turned us around so she was lying beneath me, “You always want control.” She smirked as she worked on my pants as I unbuttoned her shirt. My mind was completely blank when we were completely naked, “I love you Wyatt.” She touched my chest as she looked me in the eyes. Warmth flooded me as I grunted and entered her. 

She laid beside me running her fingers against my chest, “That was lovely.” I nodded, but something felt off. I needed to remember something, it was important. “Why didn’t you say it back?” I looked down as my brows pulled together, “I love you; you didn’t say it back.” Busted. I shrugged, “I couldn’t.” I got up and slip on my underwear before getting off the bed, “So, you don’t love me?” I sighed as I walked into my bathroom, “Wyatt.” She walked into the bathroom and looked at me in the mirror, “I don’t.” She looked taken back, “Oh.” She looked lost. It must be the fact I had a few months to find my mate and it defiantly wasn’t her, or maybe I physically can’t say it to anyone but my mate. I was thinking to myself when she hit my arm, “I’m talking to you!” I sighed, “You should just go home Holly, it’s over.” She nodded and left the room, collecting her clothes and dressing quickly, “Fuck you Wyatt.” She stormed out slamming my front door.


	17. Don't Fear The Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey and Roxanne come to an understanding

Roxanne was speeding home, mumbling to herself; she was starting to scare me. When we pulled up to the long driveway her heart started to pound. She got out of the car and cautiously walked up to the front door; when the door shut behind her a hand slammed its way across her face. She clutched her face as she looked up at Derek, “How dare you leave! She’s a wanted murderer Roxanne.” She worked her jaw as she shoved passed him and toward the stairs, “How dare you.” Oh god this was déjà vu, I was starting to panic. My memories started to blur with reality as it switched back and forth, he raised his hand again but before it could slam into her face again someone grabbed his wrist, “Stop Derek.” Darla had his wrist as Roxanne rushed up the stairs. 

She chose my room to curl up to the headboard and wrap her arms around her knees and cry. “He’s never hit me before; he’s never even yelled at me.” She closed her eyes and then I saw images, memories, but not mine. It was of her in a ball gown, but it looked older, everyone at the party had slacks on with ties and suspenders, their coats were beside them or in their hands, it must be a Halloween party. She was with Derek, who had his hair combed over and a drink in his hand, “Baby, should we tell them now?” They smiled at each other before walking to the stage that was placed in the front, “Excuse me ladies and gentlemen; we have an announcement to make.” Everyone stopped their chatter and turned toward the two, “We are proud to announce that we are engaged!” Everyone cheered as they couple kissed, “It was our engagement party, in 1925.” I was completely lost, 1925? The door opened revealing Ginger, Derek and Darla’s mom, “Sweetheart.” She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her toward her, “Derek’s a jerk.” She nodded and sighed, “Ging, thank you.” She froze pulling away, “Roxanne?” She smiled and nodded, “What…” Roxanne hugged her and Ginger hugged her ten times as hard, “I’ve missed you.” 

I zoned out as Roxanne talked with Ginger, it was boring chatter, and “So where is she now?” I was thinking of other things when she shoved me forward, I jumped being caught off guard. “Hailey?” I looked at Ginger confused, “What happened?” She touched my face, “You aren’t aware?” Roxanne took over again laughing, “She’s aware, she just wasn’t paying attention.” Ginger nodded before getting up, “I should make dinner.” Roxanne looked down, “I’m not going to join you guys.” She nodded and walked out of the room. “Sorry that conversation was boring.” I wasn’t paying attention, my mind had wondered off to when Wyatt had taken me to that park; it was so peaceful there. “Are you two lovers?” Her voice broke my memory, “No, it was kind of like a spur of the moment. It was unexpected.” She nodded and sighing, “Wyatt and I have horrible history; but I understand why he did what he did.” I was confused and wanted more details, “What happened?” She sighed, laying down clutching the pillow to her chest, “I had done something horrible to his family, and I got what I deserved.” I happened to get glimpses of her memory, it was Jasper, a rag tied around his mouth and his face was completely bloodied; his eye was black and puffy as his neck bled down his chest. “You tortured his brother.” She nodded as her eyes watered, “I was under orders; I didn’t want to do it.” Orders? “Wyatt was the reason I died.” I was confused, “I shouldn’t be mad at him, I would have done the same.” I felt it in her, she was truly sorry.   
  


Two weeks, that’s how long she’s stayed in this room; I was starting to get sick of the view. We talked about how Derek has changed and that he was heartless. Today was the day Ginger was going to take her out of this room and take her for lunch. Roxanne showered, absent minded, dressed in a pair of my dark wash low rise jeans and my teal V-neck; her make-up consisted of mascara, some foundation, and eyeliner. She slipped on some shoes and headed down the stairs, and to my surprise, Holly and Zayne were at the base of the stairs, “Hailey.” Holly looked panicked, but Roxanne just walked past her and her brother and went to the library where Ginger told her to meet her. 

“You came!” She jumped up from her chair and wrapped her arms around her, “Let’s go.” Roxanne nodded and smiled, “What are you hungry for?” She shrugged thinking, “Anything sounds good.” Ginger nodded linking her arm with Roxanne’s. While Ginger was getting her keys I happened to catch the last of a conversation, “You two are Succubus’s; you aren’t supposed to have feelings for people.” This can’t be real, succubus don’t exist. “Never doubt what you don’t know.” Roxanne’s words rang through my head as she climbed into the car, “So they’re real?” She turned her head to look out the window, “Yes, very much real.” It blew my mind, “How? It’s just a legend.” She rolled her eyes, “Almost everything is real, they are just hidden very well as is everything else.” She closed her eyes and blocked me out, she wasn’t going to discuss this anymore with me. 

When she opened up again we were in my bed, it was completely dark outside and she had already showered and changed clothes. She yawned and stared up at the ceiling; the knob turned catching her off guard. The door pushed open, just enough for a dark figure to push its way through, before shutting again. The bed dipped making Roxanne shoot up and press herself to the headboard, “Sorry, I forgot you can’t sense me anymore.” Derek’s voice was calm and hushed, “What do you want?” He shifted so the moon light now showed his features, “I came to apologize for my inappropriate behavior.” She crossed her arms over her chest rolling her eyes, “You hit me Derek, and you were going to do it again if it wasn’t for Darla.” He looked down, his blond hair falling over his face, “I know, I just snapped.” Something in his voice made it unconvincing that he was truly sorry, “Just a lot of stress.” She stared at him a long time before clearing her throat, “I’d like if you’d leave please.” 

His movement was quick; his hand was wrapped around her throat in a matter of milliseconds, his tight grasp cutting off the air supply. “Why can’t you just accept my apology?” She clawed at his hand, “’Cause you didn’t mean it.” She was gasping now, my eyes started to get tired. He growled and shoved her hard against the headboard, “Bitch.” He got off the bed and stomped out of the room; Roxanne gasped on the bed as the air rushed down her throat. “I’m done.” “What do you mean?” She worked her jaw, “My afterlife was ten times better than this, I was truly happy there.” I was getting worried, “What are you planning on doing?” She laid down sighing, “I’m gonna do what I have to.” 

No one woke Roxanne up the next morning, which was odd because someone always knocked on the door to wake her up. She climbed out of bed and went into my bathroom where she was shocked to have a huge bruise around her neck, “Impossible.” I wasn’t surprised, but that could be from having them so many times, “Let me cover it.” She nodded allowing me to take over, it felt weird actually being in control of myself, I kept dropping things because the texture would freak me out. “I’m sorry I kept you away for so long.” I nodded and applied my foundation before powder and a few other tricks. Before you could say tada I had successfully covered the huge bruise. I check the clock on the wall to see that it was almost noon, “Dang, I slept in.” I laughed and nodded, “I haven’t slept this late since I was maybe twelve.” She laughed as I walked out of the bathroom; I walked to the window opening it, “By the end of today, this body will be only yours.” I froze, “What?” A knock on the door made me jump, “Hailey.” I walked to the door for it to reveal Ginger, “Oh, it is you today.” I nodded and smiled, “Well, Josh and I are going to be out for the day, Derek and Darla went to a meeting, you’ll be okay by yourself?” I nodded and she smiled, “Have a good day sweetie.” She waved and walked down the stairs, “This is perfect!” Her shout rang though my ears making me wince, “Man, I apologize for yelling; this hurts.” She laughed as she took over, “I need to look for something.” She sneaked down the hall to a door I have yet to open, but when she opened it, I wanted to instantly leave, “We need to leave Roxanne.” She disregarded me and went straight for Derek’s desk, she searched his desk top before going through the drawers, “AH HA!” she pulled the sliver of paper out and smiled, the letters on it weren’t English. 

When Derek and Darla came home, it was almost three in the afternoon; Roxanne chose to sit in the living room and watch TV. “Hey girly.” Darla sat beside her, taking the remote from Roxanne’s hand, “Hey.” Darla instantly put it on the news making Roxanne get up and head to the library where she turned and left, “Hey.” Roxanne shook her head as she went to the kitchen, “I’m sorry about last night, at least you don’t have a bruise.” He chuckled as Roxanne stopped in her tracks; she turned around and walked up to him, running her hand down her throat smearing the make-up, “I do.” He sighed, “I was thirsty Roxy; you know how I can get.” She shook her head, “You could have killed me Derek, I’m not like you anymore.” He nodded and let her leave the kitchen. 

Roxanne had blocked me out since the talk with Derek, but I knew she was up to no good. She finally let me through when she walked up to a warehouse in the woods. She unlocked the door and walked into the dark building. “Did you bring what I asked?” the dark voice came from the shadows; A light turned on and the heavyset woman with the dagger from the club came into view, “I did Cecilia.” Roxanne bowed before placing the backpack on the ground in front of her. The lady picked the bag up and ushered with her hand for Roxanne to follow. Roxanne stripped off her jacket, revealing her black tank top, “You wore the right shirt my dear.” Roxanne nodded and sighed, “I’d like to make an easy release.” She nodded taking the stuff from the bag, “Lie on the table.” Roxanne laid on the table and took a deep breath, looking toward the lady. A bowl, dagger, book, and what looked like a bag of herbs, was taken from the bag and laid on the table in front of the woman. The woman chanted something as she poured the herbs in the bowl before opening the book, “Ah yes, here it is.” Roxanne looked toward the lights and took a slow breath, “Is the soul a willing soul?” Roxanne nodded, “Yes hexe.” The lady grasped her arm and pushed the dagger into her skin, making Roxanne wince. When the dagger left her skin Roxanne caught her breath as Cecilia squeezed it so the blood fell fast into the bowl. Her hand quickly wrapped around the wound and a searing pain shot through her arm, making a scream pierce the silence.


	18. The Color Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey is Freed-- [short]

The woman started to chant some words before my chest burnt and my back arched, I was forced forward as Roxanne fell back. I screamed as I felt the burn, it was almost like someone shoving their hand in my chest and pulling my spine; before I knew it, something black came from my chest and floated above me before the woman opened her mouth, “NO!” My back fell as I gasped for air, my ears were ringing as I head shuffling. I turned my head to see Derek holding the woman by her shoulders, shaking her. “NO!” Darla was behind him, looking blank, “She was willing, she was the one that called me.” She shoved him away before turning and disappearing. Derek looked at me and stomped toward me, “You little bitch.” He picked me up by my throat and stood me up, tears fell down my face as his eyes turned black. Footsteps caught my attention, making me look to my right; Wyatt and Jasper stood at the entrance of the room staring. Before I knew it I was on the floor, “Useless bitch.” Jasper bent down and helped me off the ground; when I was up right he touched my face, “Are you alright.” I nodded and he smiled, “Get out of here Hailey.” Wyatt’s voice was harsh and demanding as he stared at Derek. 

Jasper pushed me toward the door, I turned around once more and froze as I felt something hit my chest, knocking the wind from me. I turned toward the door and froze, “You missed.” Wyatt’s voice rang in my head as Darla laughed, “Sweetheart, I never miss.” I looked down to see a shiny handle sticking out from my chest, my knees went weak as they gave out making me collapse on the on the floor. “Told you.” I heard shuffling as I tasted blood in my mouth. Someone came up behind me just as I was about to fall backwards, making me land on their thighs, “Wyatt, do you want me…” Someone shifted behind me, “We have better things to worry about than them running away.” Wyatt touched either side of my face wiping the corners of my mouth. 

I felt Jasper take my left hand and bring it to his lips, “What a funny way to leave.” I looked up at Wyatt as he looked confused, “I thought my father would be the death of me.” He shook his head as he looked around him, “She…” I was losing my breath, It was becoming incredibly hard for me to breathe, “She…forgives you.” I coughed, crying out as I felt the knife move in me, “Oh Hailey.” I felt Wyatt wipe my chin and neck before removing his legs, “What are you doing?” Jasper sounded panicked as he squeezed my hand, “I’m calling mom.” I reached up and touched Jasper’s face, “I love you Jasper.” He shook his head as tears formed in his eyes, “No, don’t do that Hailey.” I shook my head smiling, “Don’t cry Jasper.” I heard Wyatt muttering in the background but the pain grew as I dropped my hand and squeezed Jaspers, “WYATT!” My eyes wanted to close, Wyatt was on my right side in a second. I grabbed his free hand and squeezed it, “I love you Wyatt, thank…thank you.” Tears fell down his face as Jasper sobbed into my hand. “You’ll be fine Hailey.” I shook my head as he gripped the handle of the knife before pulling it free from my chest. Blood filled my mouth as it fell down my chest and over my shoulders. 

My eyes shut as my head fell to the side, my mind going black.


	19. Chanting Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt asks for help

The sun was just about to set behind the trees when the breeze picked up, and the scent flew though the open windows in the house. It was so strong that it made my head spin, “Wyatt.” I nodded and stood from the card game Jasper and I were playing; “What do you want to do?” I shook my head turning, “Nothing yet.” Jasper looked confused but nodded anyways. I sat back down and went back to the game, and no more than twenty minutes later a scream broke our laughter. I shot up and went to the door, sniffing, “Wyatt, do you smell it?” I nodded and went back in the house; “MOM!” while I was walking to my mother’s room, another scream hit my ears, “MOM!” She rushed out in her robe and a towel in hand, “What?” She looked me in the eyes and her widened, “Hailey.” I nodded and she shooed me, “Go.” I rushed in my room and grabbed a jacket before going back downstairs to see Jasper already pacing, “Let’s go.” He nodded and rushed out the door, dropping on all fours and bolting into the trees; I followed shortly behind. 

When we got close we smelt them, Derek and Darla; I barked at Jasper and we shifted. There was yelling and someone with a high heartbeat. We busted through the front door to see Derek with his hand around Hailey’s throat as Darla stood in the background, her knives in place at her thigh. Hailey looked at me, tears falling down her face, her eyes a bright green. Derek looked at me and tossed Hailey to the ground in front of us, “Useless bitch.” Jasper helped her up, touching her face, “Are you alright?” I felt her nod as I stared at Derek, “Get out of here Hailey.” Jasper guided her toward the door, Darla reached down toward her thigh as she quickly pulled a dagger from her thigh and threw it, dodging me by an inch, “You missed.” Darla shook her head laughing, “Sweetheart, I never miss.” I looked down at myself as did Jasper before we heard a heavy drop behind up, “Told you.” I turned and rushed to her, sliding on my knees behind her as she collapsed on my thighs. Jasper looked at me, “Wyatt, do you want me…” I turned toward him, “We have better things to worry about them running away.” I turned toward Hailey and wiped the small drops of blood off the corner of her mouth. 

Jasper nodded and went to Hailey’s left side, taking her hand and kissing it softly as he let tears fall. “What a funny way to leave.” Hailey’s voice was hoarse as I looked down toward her, “I thought my father would be the death of me.” I shook my head as I looked around the room for some rags or maybe a spell book, “She…” Hailey gasped for air as she looked up at me, “She…forgives you.” Roxanne, she forgave me? Hailey coughed, leaning to one side as she cried out in pain, “Oh Hailey.” I grabbed a rag and wiped the river of blood from her chin and neck, she was dying fast. I moved her off my legs as I stood, “What are you doing?” Jasper was staring at me panicked, “I’m calling mom.” I turned and dialed her number, holding back tears, “Wyatt, what’s happening?” I took a deep breath and ran my hand over my face, “She’s dying mom, I need your help.” She knew what I meant, “Are you ready to do that kind of stuff Wyatt?” I growled as I worked my jaw, “WYATT!” 

I rushed to her side, she looked so tired, she grabbed my hand and squeezed it, “I love you Wyatt, thank…thank you.” My throat hurt as tears fell down my face, “Wyatt, take the dagger out; I’ll guide you through the rest.” I looked down at Hailey and sighed, “You’ll be fine Hailey.” I grabbed the handle of the blade and yanked it free from her chest. Almost instantly blood flowed from her mouth and out of her wound, “Alright, you need to cut Jasper’s hand the same length as Hailey’s cut, make it deep so the blood flows. When you do that make him place it on her wound and leave it there.” I wiped the dagger off on my jeans as I yanked Jaspers hand free from Hailey’s, “This will hurt.” I pressed it in his skin and dragged it down, leaving a huge gash, “Now press it on her wound.” He shook his head, I rolled my eyes and moved his hand so it was on top of Hailey’s cut. “Now what?” She shuffled around on the other end, “You’re going to need to bite her and then feed her your blood.” I passed the phone toward Jasper and he put it on speaker. I rolled my neck and shifted forms, I bowed my head to the place between her neck and shoulder, “Bite her Wyatt.” I took a deep breath and bit into her flesh, her blood flowed over my tongue like candy, “Now pass your venom.” I felt it move though my glands and into my saliva, I released licking the wound shut before shifting back, “Now feed her your blood; make sure her blood is clear from her throat.” I took a deep breath and covered her mouth with mine, the thought grossed me out, but I had to do it. I collected her blood in my mouth before I would spit it out beside me; When it was all clear, I cut my wrist with the dagger and opened her mouth pressing it against it, “Come on.” Jasper kept his stance beside her as I had her on my lap with my wrist to her mouth, my mom chanting old words that only council members knew. What seemed like hours my mom stopped talking and went silent, “You can remove your hands.” When Jasper removed his he jumped backwards, her cut was gone; I quickly removed mine and cleaned up her face, “Bring her home boys.” She hung up and Jasper did the same, “You think it worked?” I shrugged and pointed to her chest, “Looks like it must have.” I wrapped her in a blanket and picked her up behind her shoulders and behind her knees, “Go ahead in your wolf form and I’ll follow.” Jasper nodded and shifted when we got outside. The moon was high, when Jasper was out of view I looked at Hailey and smiled, “You’re safe now.” I ran home as quickly as possible. When I walked into the house my mom had her in her hands and was walking down the hall, “What are you doing?” She looked back at me, “I’m going to clean her up, she’s going to be out a while and I doubt she’d want to be sleeping in dried blood.” She walked into the bathroom and kicked the door shut, I shook my head walking out of the hallway and up the stairs. When I got in my room I went into my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror; I was covered in blood, I had bags under my eyes and my hair was a mess. I took a quick shower and dressed in sweat and a t-shirt; when I went downstairs my mom was sitting at the table drinking some tea. I sat in front of her as she sipped her tea, “How did she get those scar’s Wyatt?” I looked down and sighed, “Her father.” She looked up from her tea growling, “You didn’t tell me or do anything why?” I winced, “She told me to promise her not to, she said she had it handled.” She rolled her eyes and downed the rest of her tea, “Give her three days.” I nodded as she got up, placing the cup in the sink, “Where’s Jasper?” She turned around and sighed, “With her in the guest room.” I nodded and stood up as she left. How was I supposed to tell her that I brought her back to life, but at the cost that she was now a wolf? 

In three days that would mean she’d have to wait a whole month to actually become a wolf, your first turn must be on the first full moon of the month. I sighed and went up to my room, I was exhausted; it was almost surreal, Hailey had died but we brought her back and now she was safe downstairs, all in one night; I fell on my bed and instantly fell asleep. 

The next morning when I woke up, something was off; the house was oddly quiet. I climbed out of bed and walked down the stairs to hear murmurs in the kitchen, “Wyatt.” I walked in and watched my mom suspiciously, “You should go check on Hailey.” I made a face and went down the hall to where Hailey’s door was cracked, I didn’t even have to go in the room to understand why she wanted me to go in there; her heart was beating. I looked through the crack to see her hair fanned out on the pillow, her eyes shut and her arms out of the sheets and lying on top. “Exciting.” My mom leaned on my arm, “You’re a maker now.” I looked down at her and she smiled, she knew something. “Wyatt!” I turned back to see Jasper with a plate, “Your food is getting cold.” My mom laughed, “He made breakfast, he stayed with her all night. Her heart started a few hours after you went to bed.” I nodded and went back down the hall, “Been waiting for you for over an hour.” I rolled my eyes, “Shouldn’t you be at school?” He jumped out of his chair and bolted up the stairs, “Cruel.” I laughed and shrugged, “He’s the one that still wants to go.” She shrugged, “He likes the people, and likes to work.” I nodded, “How many times is he going to get Valedictorian in his lifetime, he already has three.” She slapped my arm as I shoved eggs into my mouth. 

Ansel was back in town and was eager to hear about Hailey, “So, what did it feel like to make her?” He was sitting on the couch with me as we watched hockey, “What do you mean?” He shook his head and laughed, “Some people say it makes them sad, some say it makes them happy, what about you?” I shrugged, “I kind of just wanted her to live, didn’t have a specific feeling.” He pounded a beer down in one shot as he grabbed another, “Want one?” I laughed and shook my head, “I’m alright.” I heard shoes on the wood floor making me turn, “I’m heading to work, make sure you don’t leave.” I nodded and turned back to the game, “Afternoon Ansel.” Ansel twisted and smiled, “Afternoon Marie.” She grabbed her keys and walked out the door, “Why do you have to stay here?” I shrugged, “Don’t know.” I did know, but Ansel wasn’t supposed to. He nodded and sighed, “You have to call a meeting when she wakes up you know?” I shook my head taking a drink of my water, “Not until she has her first moon, then I will.” Ansel nodded and sighed, “Whatever alpha.” Ansel got up and slid his jacket on, “I have to go meet Jackie with some information.” I got up and sighed, “Not of her, I have to tell her that vampires have attacked and killed a human.” I nodded and opened the door for him, “Keep in touch nephew.” 

When he was out of the neighborhood I decided to go check on Hailey, it has been a day and a half and we were expecting her to wake up any time now. I walked in her room and sat in the chair beside her bed, I wonder what color wolf she’d be. I rubbed my face in my hands and yawned, I looked up to see that she was still sound asleep. I got up and walked out of the room as the doorbell rang; I sighed as I already had a clue as to who it was; I pulled the door open as Holly barged into the house. “Holly, stop.” She laughed and touched my arm, “Shut the door will ya?” I shut the door and turned toward her, “Why are you here?” She turned toward me, running her hands up my arms before stopping on my neck, warm currents going throughout my skin, “I’m here to apologize for what I said.” She got on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to mine, my mind went blank. 

A growl sounded in the room, not coming from me; I pulled away to see Hailey leaning against the wall snarling, “Succubus.” My eyes widened as I looked down, “You ruin everything.” Holly’s eyes glew a bright blue as Hailey stumbled toward her, “What are you, drunk?” Holly laughed and I snapped, her touch no longer affecting me, I wrapped my hand around her throat slamming her into the wall, “Feisty you are wolfy.” I growled and tightened my squeeze, “You know you aren’t allowed on this land.” She clawed at my hand, “Fine, we’ll leave.” I released my hand and she fell to the floor, “Too bad that whore couldn’t keep her mouth shut, you were good in bed.” She got off the ground and rushed out the door. 

I turned around to see Hailey leaning forward on the couch, “How is this possible Wyatt?” I sighed and wrapped my arm around her waist as I guided her to the front of the couch, “You were reborn.” She looked up at me through her lashed, “What am I?”


End file.
